the not so cool
by AllieMalfoy143
Summary: Alex is not cool at all she has a crush on Seth but she sais he will never go out with her but that all changes when he does see her for the first time as a wolf
1. The first of 11th grade

**This is my first fan fic **

**Chapter one: First day of school**

"Alex get up time for school." I groaned… "No." Beep beep beep beep beep beep. Ugh! Their go's my alarm clock!

I got up grabbed my jeans and a tank top and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and it was

FREEZING! "Crap!" I yelled. And jumped out of the shower. Why dose this happen to me. Me as in Alex

McNeal. So I made sure it was warm and got back in. When I got down stairs I saw Johnny laughing.

I glared at him and he laughed harder. I ran up to him to tackle him but he figured it out and jumped out

Of the way. I landed head first in to the fridge. "Shit!" I yelled. That really hurt. Johnny started to laugh again.

Sometimes I hated my brother but you know we are a typical family. And I also loved my brother

With all my heart. I got my toast and my mom ran down the stairs.

"Alex what happened?" She sounded

Worried. "Nothing just me and Johnny playing around." "Okay honey." "Why are you wearing a tank top?"

"Because I want to." She probably is going to make me change. Alexandra you are not wearing that.

"Mom why can"- she cut me off. "You are not wearing a tank top in September. And don't you want to make an impression."Man sometimes I hate my mom.

I ran up stairs and put on a tee-shirt. When I got down stairs Johnny ate my toast. "Johnny you knew that was mine."

"Oh sorry Alex." He said sarcastically. Man he was

Being such a bicth. Honey its . Time for school. Yippee! My first day of 11th grade. My mom

Gave me the honey you will be fine look. Let's go Johnny. He jumped up and ran out the door and when

I got out side he was in the car with it on waiting for me. I jumped in and we drove to school in

Complete silence.

When I got to school I walked right to my locker. And Emma was standing their

Waiting there for me. When she saw me she looked so happy. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"So how's my best friend doing this morning?" "Emma I'm fine." "Why are you so tense?" I'm not tense she

Replied to fast. "It's only 11 grade." She looked at me like I was nuts. "It's only 11 grade!" She said sarcastically

"This year we will have the same lunch as Jared!" "Oh…. Ya….. Great!" I said sarcastically. She was about to say something when the bell rang. Yippee!

Time for English. Emma had French. Just before she left she said

She had English with Jared. She had the biggest crush on Jared. So I got to English and I just remembered

Seth Clearwater was English class with me. Oh my god! I suddenly got all nervous and

My hands got all sweaty. When I walked in Mr. Cameron said hi and said I was sitting next to Erica

O'Donnell and Kaci Robinson on the other side. Erica said hi and I smiled at her Kaci glared at me.

Why did she hate me? Oh ya Jacob Black jumped her for me. But I said no. But still. Then Seth walked in

And Mr. Cameron said he would be sitting behind me. Did Mr. Cameron hate me or something?

Seth made his way past me to his seat and sat behind me. My heart was pounding so hard I thought

It would hop out of my chest. It felt like English was 3 hours long. When class was over I got up and Seth

Was right behind me and him and all of our books fallen over. The he grabbed his book and just left.

Geese that was nice! Well got up and Kaci pushed me over again and started to laugh.

Jacob Black the one I rejected last year held out his hand to help me up I took it. "Sorry

About that she still jealous of you." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Hey Alex….. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me and my friends after school." I

Did not know what to say. "Um… sure." He smiled so wide it reached his eyes. It was finally lunch. I went to the cafeteria. Emma was sitting at our usual table. "Do you want anything?" "No I'm good." I got in line and got a apple

And yogurt. "Alex why is Jacob, Quil, Embry looking over here?" I turned around and all three were looking at me.

I waved and Jacob turned around and when he looked back his face was red. "Alex what's going on?" '

"Nothing Nothing." "Alex something's going on!" "Fine!" "I'm going to the beach with them after school! Happy nosy pants!"

"Yes! Yes I am!" "But you don't like Jacob." "So, Alex you're leading him on." "Well I can't cancel." "I'm not going

To kiss him or anything!" She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang. Oh my god! Saved by

The bell! "See you later." "Yup." I walked to class when Quil came up to me. "Uh…Alex." I nodded at him to continue

"I was wondering if you could ask… Emma if she wanted to come to the beach with us." "Uh….sure." "K thanks

Alex see you later." He ran down the hall. When I walked in to math Mr. Caldwell said I was sitting in front of Kim.

And Kaitlyn Simpson sat next to me. And Brianne White sat on the other side of me. Kaitlyn looked up at me then

Back down at her desk. She was head cheerleader and Brianne was cheer co-captain. I wonder why Kaitlyn was

Not talking to Jared he was the quarterback of the football team but then he quit when he came back to school

From being away for 2 weeks. He was behind Kim staring at her with googly eyes. Class went by fast I was thinking about Seth. I went to my next class and the rest of the day felt like forever. The bell finally rang at 3 p.m.


	2. The beach

I got to my locker and Jacob, Quil, Embry and Emma were there. "So Emma do you want to come to the beach with us?" "Sure." I dropped my books in my locker. "Are you guys ready?" "Yeah come on lets go." We all were jammed in the rabbit. We got to the beach and Quil pushed Embry in the water. And Jacob laughed his head off. While they messed around me and Emma sat in the sand. Jacob looked over where we were sitting and I waved and Emma blushed. Quil came up to Emma and me. "Emma do you want to walk down the beach with me." Emma got up and she and Quil walked down the beach Embry came and sat next to me. "Do you like Jacob?" "Uh…. I don't know?" I said a little surprised. "Oh…. Okay." He said sounding disappointed.

He got up and ran down the beach. And Emma came towards me and she looked ecstatic. "What." I said curious. She did not say anything. "Emma what happened?" I said getting mad now. "Quil just KISSED me!" She screamed. "WHAT!" I screamed so loud I bet people all around la push could hear me. She looked so happy. "Emma why are you so happy you don't even like him." I was now confused. "You like Jared."I said and she looked like oh yeah I remember him. "But I think I like him, and they're all pretty buff." "Yeah I know." I said. "And Jacob and Embry are getting really tall." I said emphasising the TALL. "Well Quil is getting up there." Quil came back over and started to kiss Emma. "So Quil are you and Emma dating?" I said more of a statement. "Yeah we are and it awesome." He started to kiss Emma again. "Ew Quil gets a room if you're going to do that." Jacob complained with a hint of whine in it. "Yeah we don't want to see you all mushy with Emma." Embry complained.

Their faces turned as red as raspberries. I laughed. "I think I should be getting home now." I said with hint of disappointment. Jacob face fell. I started to walk towards Jacobs rabbit. He spun me around and kissed me. I turned red and Embry and Quil mad gagging noises. We all got back in Jacob's rabbit. We drove to my house in complete silence. It was awkward. Jacob pulled in my drive way. "Um…..Thanks guys I had a….Blast." I said awkwardly. I got out of the rabbit and went inside. I walked in to the kitchen. My mum was sitting at the table. She ran up to me. "Alexandra Carley McNeal where have you been!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with concern in her voice.

"I was at the beach with some friends. No need to worry mum." I said. "Alex it's 6:30 your three and a half hours and a half late." She said and her tone was getting louder and that meant she was getting mad. "Sorry mum next time I will be home at 6." I said sarcastically. "Yo mom is Alex home yet." He said imitating a gangster. "Yes she's in here."She said with a sigh. "I thought you were making out with someone. Ha! I thought I could say it with a straight face!" He said while laughing. I ran up to him and tackled him me and fell to the ground. "I have you now." I screamed right in his face. I gave him a noogie. "No you don't." he said while flipping me over. He gave me a noogie back messing up my hair. I flipped him over and ran upstairs. "Alex are you hungry?" Mum said in a sweet tone. "No I'm good mum." I said. I got to my bedroom and got in my mini shorts and a tank top and got in bed I know it's only 6:30 but it's been a long day. I could not fall asleep. I was thinking about mine and Jacob's kiss. I think I actually like Jacob. I can't date a soft moor though. Tomorrow I am going to ask out Jacob. Just then I heard a wolf howl. I got up and looked outside it was a clear night. You could see the stars and the moon. It was so pretty. I got back in bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry i was taking so long i had troubles with my acount. Sorry its really short but the chapter just had to end like this **


	3. The new boys

I got to school this morning and Emma and Quil were standing at my locker. I walked over to them. "Hi". "Hey Alex ". "Uh…..Quil is Jacob here"? "No him and Embry are sick." "Oh…well I hope they get better." "Ya me to". The bell rang. "See you guys at lunch". We all walked in different directions. I went to biology. It was a long hour. I went to English next. And the rest of the day went pretty fast.

1 week later

"Alex get up". Beep beep beep beep beep. I literally ran to the bathroom with jeans and a tee-shirt. I got down stairs in the next 10 minutes. It's now 8:10. I grabbed a chocolate muffin and got in the car. Johnny and I drove to school. Jacob, Embry and Quil were not there. "Emma where's the boys?" "They're all sick." "Oh I hope they get better". "Me to, me to Alex."

2 weeks later

Beep beep beep beep beep. 7a.m. "Alex time for school". I got up and there was 1 text from Quil.

Hey Alex I got a call from Jake and he said that he and Embry are coming to school today. -Quil. Hey Quil are you going to be there? - Alex. Ya I will be their -Quil. Okay see you there. -Alex. I grabbed my skirt and my tee-shirt. I got in the shower it was okay but something felt wrong. But I don't know what. Anyways I got out and I got my underwear and my bra on and Johnny burst through the door taking my pitcher in my underwear and bra. "Johnny"! My mum came running up the stairs and Johnny running past her. "What did he do this time?" "He took my pitcher in my bra and underwear"! "Why are you yelling at me?" "Please go stop him." She ran as fast as she could down the stairs. When she got down stairs he was in the living room hooking his phone up to the computer. "You put that on facebook you're grounded." "Why mom?" "Because I said so." I ran down the stairs. "Come on Johnny we have to go". He got up but his phone was on the table. My mom grabbed it and he chased after her around the living room. She tried to delete it but couldn't. She through it to me. I just delete it when he just caught me. "Ha"! "Ugh"! "Thanks mom"! You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Well Johnny we have to go". We got in the car. When I got to school I went straight to my locker.

And Emma and three boys how I never seen in my life. "Hey Emma." "Hey Alex." "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." "In privet?" "Uh….Ya." We went in to the bathroom. "Who are the three guys out their standing with you?" "Jacob, Quil and Embry." "Really?" "Yeah." "Wow they look HOT!" "Ya I know." We went back out to the hall way. "Jacob can I talk to you?" "Sure Alex." me and the new hot Jacob walked over away from Quil, Embry and Emma. "I have a question." "Okay." "Will you go out with me?" He smiled so wide it reached his eyes. "Sure.""When do you want to go out?" "Tomorrow at 6:30." "Okay see you then." We walked back to Embry, Quil and Emma. And Quil and Emma were kissing. The one I'm guessing is Embry was gagging. Jacob started complaining. Embry turned around and looked at us and was laughing.

"So Alex what did you talk to Jake about?" "Nothing Nothing the usual." "Why did you talk in private then?" "Because… I wanted to" "You can tell me were best friends" He put his arm around me. I took it off. "Since when?" "Since now." "Aww thanks. But I'm still NOT telling you." "Fine I will find out later." "Don't tell him." "Don't worry I won't tell him." "Good." "Geese Jake I thought we were best friends." Embry tried to look afended. "You will tell me right Jack?" "Ummm yeah." "Ha he likes me more." "Come here so Embry does not hear." "Not!" "Come on man." "Ha!" "Shut up Embry." "Embry and Quil were about to beg me to tell them but the bell rang. "Oh well would you look at the time got to go. Bye" "Your lucky McNeal!" Embry said screaming down the hall. I got to English and Kaci tripped me and I fell right on my face. Jacob just came in the class when she started to laugh. "What the fuck Kaci." I got up and sat in my seat. Jacob walked past me and winked. I chuckled. He looked so funny a 7, 6 guy winking at a girl who is only 5, 2.

Class went by really fast next thing I knew it was lunch. Embry and Quil were all nice. But faster than you could say butterscotch they were bugging me about what I said to Jacob. I was just about to tell them but the bell rang. I went to class and the rest of the day was really slow. The bell rang to go home. I got to my locker and they were all there. "Emma do you want to come to my house today?" She turned to Quil and he nodded. "Sure I would love to." Me and Emma walked out and went to my house. "So what do you want to do?" "Well I need you to help me get ready for my date." "You're going on a date with JACOB!" "Ya what's wrong with that?" "Nothing I'm just surprised." "So are you going to help or not?" "Da I'm helping. You have to look sexy!" Three hours later I was ready wearing skin tight jeans and a baby doll shirt. "It's 6 what do we do now?" "We can do my make-up." "Okay let's go." We ran up stairs and just as were starting my parents come home. "Is that your parents?" "Ya what do we do?" "I will tell them I'm going out with a friend." We finished my make-up and it was 6:29 I ran down stairs and my mom stopped me. "Were you going?" "I'm going out with a friend." "Oh okay honey have fun." Just then the door bell rang. My mum ran to the door and Jacob was standing there. "Is Alex home?" "Yes one minute." "Alex your friend is here." I ran to the door and grabbed my jacket and slipped my shoes on. "See you later mum." And with that I ran out the door. We got in the car and went to the bomb fire.


	4. The clearwaters phase

Me and Jacob got to the beach and he grabbed something from the back and covered my eyes and led me down the beach. "Ok open your eyes." I opened my eyes and there was a blanket with candles and a picnic basket. "Omg Jacob this is beautiful." "Call me Jake." "Okay. This is beautiful…Jake." "Thanks. Let's eat." We sat down and there was chocolate cake, sandwiches, chicken and lemonade. I took 1 sandwich 1 piece of cake. "This is really good." "Thanks." "Did you make this?" "No my friend Emily did." "Tell her that it's delicious." "I will." We talked and laughed all night. I looked at my cell phone. "Shit I got to get home." His face fell. "Okay let's go then." We got to the rabbit. Just then a wolf howled. "Sorry Alex I got to go I won't be long so you can wait here if you want." "I will." And with that Jacob was running down the beach. I called my mum. "Mum I'm going to be late okay." "Okay honey be home before 1 okay." "Okay bye." I hung up.

Jacob's pov

I ran in to the woods and phased.

"Sam what's wrong?" I said

"Seth Clearwater is about to phase." Sam said whit a sigh

"Okay." Great were getting a new wolf. I said

"What the fuck!" Leah said screaming

"Why is there a girl in my head? Sam why is there a girl in my head!" I said freaking out

"Jacob there's always a logical explanation." Sam said

"LOGICAL EXPLANATION MY ASS!" Leah said

"Leah you need to calm down." Sam said with authorization in his voice.

"Sam what's wron- What the hell there's a girl in my head!" Paul said screaming

"Paul you calm down. She's a new wolf." Sam ordered

"New wolf." "New wolf!" NEW WOLF! She can't be a new wolf she's a girl." Paul said screaming again

"Paul shut up." Sam said getting annoyed

"Sam I'm with him she a girl." Jacob said

"Yes I'm a girl dim wit." Leah said

"Sam what's W- What the Fuck! Sam why is Leah in my head?" Jared said surprised

"She's a new wolf now Jared SHUT UP!" Sam said getting pissed

"WOW I'M A WOLF THIS IS AWESOME!" Seth said screaming while startling us all

"Seth shut up this is not awesome this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I'm a frigging wolf with people in my head. This is frigging horrible. Got that Seth!" Leah said screaming at Seth

"Leah don't talk to Seth like that." Sam ordered

"SAM LEAVE ME ALOUNE!" She wined and screamed at the same time

Leah started to run away.

"Leah stay where you are." Sam said

"Why can't I move?" Leah said

"Alfa's orders you have to obey no madder what." Paul said with a smirk

"Paul that's FUCKED up!" Leah said while half screaming at Paul

"Leah you're so wired." Seth said

"Shut up Seth!" Leah said

Man this is just like a movie.

Leah glared at me.

"Well it's true." I said

Wow Leah just attacked Seth she's really mad. I thought

"Leah stop right now! Sam ordered

If you phase back you can go see Emily." Sam said while thinking about Em

"I don't want to see fucking Emily." Leah screamed

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Sam said trying to get to Leah

"Sam calm down you don't want to hurt her." Paul said

"Sam can I go I have a girl waiting for me." Alex is so pretty I thought

"That's what she would not tell us. Ewwwww man! That's gross." Embry said pretending to gag through his mind

"Shut up!" I said

LEAH FLASH BACK

"I'm going to get a date first!" Quil said. "NO I am!" Jacob said. "Will you both be quiet?

I 'm going on a date first I'm going out with Kim!

SO you both owe me 5 bucks!" Embry said. "Ugh….here!" Jacob and Quil said at the same time

END OF FLASH BACK

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Jared said glaring at Embry.

"Wows dude no need to attack me." Embry said

"You dated my imprint!" Jared said trying to attack Embry

"Were not an idem now!" Embry said with his hands up in defence in his head.

"You better not be!" Jared said

"See you later." I said

I phased back and got to the rabbit and Alex was sleeping. "Alex wake up." I said while trying to wake her up. "Uh…..5 more minutes mum."Alex said turning over. "Alex its Jake."I said trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm up."She said jumping up. "Let's take you home." I said. When we got to her house I walked her to her door. "See you tomorrow Jake."Alex said. "Um…Alex can I kiss you?" I asked nervously. "Um….Sure." She said while blushing. We kissed right there on her stairs. "See you tomorrow Jake." She said with a smile on her face. "Yup." I said with a bigger smile on my face. With that I went home. "Jake where have you been?" Dad said. "Out with a friend." I said with a huge smile. "Oh okay."He said. "Good night dad." I said running up the stairs. "Good night son." He said with a confused look on his face. I went to bed and fell right asleep.

I woke up this morning with yelling from Rach. I could not understand her I was still half asleep. "Jake get up you will be late for school." She said yelling up the stairs. "Noooooo." I said. Wait the faster I got to school the faster I could see Alex. I got right out of bed and got in the shower. I got down stairs. "Geese you're happy today." She said surprised. "Yeah the faster I get to school the faster I can see Alex." I said. Crap stupid stupid stupid now she's gonna ask who she is. "Who is Alex?" She said with a slight a smile on her face. "No one." I said way to fast. "She's Jacob's Girl friend." Embry said. "Girl friend?" Rach said confused. "Thanks Embry." I said sarcastically. "No problem Jake." He said with a smile on his face. "Well got to go." I said running out side. And I drove to school.


	5. a normal day at school

Jacob pov

I got to school and I met Alex at her locker. I saw her walking towards me and I smiled. "Hey Jake." Alex said. "Hey Alex." Man she is cute. The bell rang we all went to our class. I should ask her to come to the bomb fire, I have to ask Sam first. I took my phone out and texted Sam. 'Hey Sam can I bring Alex to the bomb fire?' –Jake

'Yeah sure you can bring her just don't tell her it's real. –Sam

'Okay thanks man' –Jake

'No problem' –Sam

The rest of the class went by really slow but finally the bell rang for lunch. I got to the Cafeteria and sat down at our table with Embry, Alex, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul and soon Seth and Leah. Everyone was already there. Great. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Jake." Everyone said. I sat down next to Alex. "Hey Alex do you want to come to a bomb fire to night?" I asked hopefully. "Sure I loved to come." The bell rang and we went to class the rest of the day was pretty slow.

The bell rang at 3 and I met Alex at her locker. "Hey Alex I will pick you up at 6 okay?" I said. "Yeah sure. See you, later." I went home and did homework. "Dad did Sam call?" I said. "  
>Yes he did he said when you're done your homework go to is house and run patrols and then go pick up Alex." "Okay." I ran in to the woods and phased.<p>

**Sam my dad said you wanted me to run patrols. **I thought probably so we know there are no bloodsuckers in the area.

**Yeah you're right Jake just run the border. **Sam said

"**You still haven't phased back yet Seth." **I said.

"**No I haven't." **Seth said.

I went to run patrols when I felt a shimmer and I was alone Sam and Seth phased back peace and quiet thank god. Okay so what do I wear to the bomb fire since I'm bringing my girlfriend? I felt someone phase.

"**Man you're a girl, really what to wear!" **Paul said.

"**Shut up Paul! Hey man when you going back to school?" **I said.

"**Tomorrow."** Paul said. Then I can see my girl friend.

"**Man you're wiped about Bri!" **I said Bri's name in a girlie voice.

"**Shut up Jake!"** Paul said and he phased back and I was left alone again.

I ran for hours and hours I phased back because it was getting dark out. I pulled my shorts on and ran home. Dad was sitting in front of the TV. "Dad what time is it?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. I looked at the clock and it said 5:30. "Dad its 5:30 time to get ready to leave." I said and dad went in to his room. I went to my room and got shorts and a t-shirt on and left to go get Alex.

I got to Alex's house I knocked on the door and a little girl answered the door. "Um…is Alex here?" I asked and the little girl screamed out to her mom. "Mum someone is here for Alex." She screamed and I'm guessing is her mum. "Yes?" The woman said more as a question. "Is Alex here?" I asked in my politest voice. "Yes she is you can come in while I go get her." She said. And disappeared up stairs. The Little girl pulled me towards the coach. "What's your name?" She said. "My name's Jacob but you call me Jake." I said looking right at her. "My Name's Elizabeth but everybody calls me Lizzie." She said smiling at me. A little boy came up to me and looked me right in the eyes. "So are you taking my big sis?" The little boy said. "To a bomb fire." I said. "Oh okay. My names Zack." He said. "Jacob but calls me Jake." I said Right then Alex came down stairs in skinny jeans and a strapless top and a cardigan on. I stood up and went over to her. "Really to go." I asked "Yeah lets go." She said. We went outside and got in my rabbit and drove to the bomb fire.


	6. The imprint

Seth pov

"**Man this phasing thing is hard."** I said. **"I know, I know."** Sam said.** "Hey Sam you wanted me to run patrols." Jake said. "Yeah just run the border." Sam said. "Man Seth you still did not phase back yet."Jake said. "No I haven't." I said.** Jake started to run patrols. That makes me think man sometimes Sam is so depressed about Emily and Leah. **"You know I can hear you right?"** Sam said. **"Crap I always forget about that!"** I said **"Okay try** **thinking about something that makes you mad."** Sam said. **"Okay. Um…., I got it." **I said. Think of Leah, think of Leah. "Yes I did it." I said. "Yeah you did now here." Sam said. Sam through a pair of shorts at me. We went to Sam's house. "So Seth how you liking being a wolf?" Emily said. "It's frigging awesome." I said. "What about Leah?" Emily asked concerned. "She does not like it." I said. "Does not like it? She HATES it." Embry said. "Embry don't talk about your sister that way she's part of the pack!" Emily said. "Sorry Em." Embry said. "Now Embry get this food in the truck because we're leaving now." Emily said. "Okay Em." You could hear the sigh in his voice. "Yeah Em show the pup how it's done." I tackled Paul. "Wow the pups strong." "Thanks." Jared and his imprint Kim walked in. "Come on guys we're leaving." We got to the bomb fire at 6:25. Jake and his girlfriend just got here. "Hey Jake Paul ate almost all of the food but I saved you some." "Thanks dude you're the best." "Bestest, smartest and cutest." "And slowest." He got me in a head lock. "Oh by the way Seth this is Alex." I turned around and there was an angle standing in front of me. "Hey I'm Seth." "I'm Alex." She's so pretty. Man Jacob is going to kill me.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." I heard a growl and next thing I knew is that I was pulled away from her by Jacob. "Grrrrrrrrrr." Next thing I knew Jake was a wolf. I thought of Leah and phased.

"What was that for?"

"You imprinted on my girlfriend!"

"Sorry dude she just so beautiful."

"YOUR DEAD SETH!"

I howled and next thing I knew Sam was a wolf.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob's gonna kill me."

Jake laughed and lunged at me but Sam stopped him.

"Jake calm down."

"HE IMPRINTED ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Congrats man."

GRRRRRRRRR

"Jake you know he can't control it."

"Seth phase back and go talk to Emily."

I phased and went to go see the pack and Em. "It's okay Jake just got mad." I did not see Alex. "Where's Alex?" Everyone knew I was worried from how I said it. Jared figured it out. "Congrats man." "Thanks Jared." "Where's Alex." "She's with Em." I ran as fast as I could to Em. "Hey Em." She hugged me and whispered Congrats in my ear. "Alex do you want to go for a walk?" She was nervous but Em whispered its okay in her ear. So I'm guessing she knew the secret. "Seth." "Yeah Alex?" "You're a werewolf." "Yeah last time I checked, but can I tell you why I think you're so pretty?" "Seth I can't do this." She started to cry. "No please don't cry." She fell to the ground. She started sobbing Seth. I pulled her on to my lap. She cried in to my chest. "I-I'm sorry I-I'm wrecking you're shirt."

"It's okay beautiful." She stopped crying after a while. "Okay Seth explains." "Okay." How was I supposed to explain this? "Um…. Alex there's this thing werewolf's do to find their mate, its called imprinting." "Did you imprint?" "Yeah I did." "Oh okay I'm gonna go then." "Alex I imprinted on you." "Oh so you love me?" "Yes I do, you're the prettiest girl ever." "So do you like me?" "Yes." "Can I kiss you?" She shook her head yes. I leaned in and kissed her I could hear her heart beating. Someone cleared their throat. We broke apart she blushed a scarlet red. "Yes Paul?" "I just wanted to tell you that Billy is starting." "Okay." Alex ran down the beach towards the bomb fire. "Nice Seth making kissy face's with a girl you have known for half an hour." "Shut up Paul!" And with that I ran down the beach. I sat next to Alex. Billy started to tell the legends. Alex leaned in to me. She fell asleep she was so cute when she slept. Later she woke up and sat in my lap and kissed me. "Do you want to go home?" "Yes please." I took her to say goodbye to everyone and we went into the woods. I phased and she jumped on my back and we ran to her house. We got to the edge of the forest and I phased back. We walked up to her door. "See you later?" She pulled me down and kissed me. "Bye Seth." She went inside and I ran to the forest and went home. I got home and got in bed and fell asleep right away.


	7. Imprint fights

Seth's pov

I woke up this morning by a very annoyed Leah. "Seth gets your sorry ass out of bed NOW!" She screamed banging on my door. I rolled over and groaned. "No." She banged on the door even harder. "Seth gets up or I'm coming in!" She said with a threatening voice. I jumped up. "I'm up!" I screamed getting out of bed. I grabbed jeans and a tee-shirt and ran to the bath room but ran right in to the door. "Crap!" I yelled man that really hurt. I banged on the door. "Leah open the door." I screamed through the door. No answer. I banged harder. No answer. I have to think of something. Ah I will say I have to pee. "Leah I have to pee." I said with a little whining in my voice. No answer. "Leah I REALLY has to pee!" I said trying to con her to coming out of the bathroom so I could get in the shower. "Go outside!" She screamed. "I can't go pee outside mom would kill me." I said whining. I heard the shower stop. "Fine but hurry up." She said opening the door she was just wrapped in a towel. She let me inside. I closed the door and turned the shower on. "Seth what are you doing?" She asked. I did not answer. I got in the shower and stared to wash my body. Just when I started washing my hair when Leah screamed at me. "Seth it does not take 10 minutes to go pee!" I did not answer. I finished washing my hair when Leah screamed again. "SETH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" "I'm coming calm down!" I said with a smirk on my face. I opened the door and she pushed me over and ran inside. I walked down stairs and grabbed a whole box of pop tarts. I sat down on the coach and turned the TV on. I was watching TV when I got a text from Emily. 'Hey Seth Sam wants to talk to you before you go to school. Love Em.' Great If I have to run patrols I'm going to complain the whole time. 'Okay see you soon.' Seth

Leah came down stairs and glared at me. "SETH CLEARWATER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She screamed at me. "Sorry Lee but I got to go Sam wants to talk to me." I said and ran out the door and into the woods and phased. Crap got to remember to stripe first. I ran to Em and Sam's house and howled. Sam came out and ran back in and was back within seconds with shorts and a tee-shirt he through them at me and I ran behind a tree and phased back and put the clothes on. I ran out from behind the tree. "Em said you wanted to talk to me." I said looking behind him. "Yeah just wanted to say you can go to school because not seeing your imprint is probably killing you." He said looking at Em with adoration in his eyes. "Okay cool see you later." I said while running towards school. I stopped at the edge of the forest and phased back and pulled my clothes on. I ran out of the woods and towards the front doors. I saw Jared at Kim's locker. I walked towards them and Kim smiled at me but Jared just nodded. "Hey Jared do you know were Alex's locker is?" I asked. "It's number 317 by the girl's bathroom." He said looking towards the girl's bathroom. "K thanks man." I said running down the hall. I was leaning up against her locker when someone said hello. I looked down at her, the most beautiful person in the whole world. "Hello?" She said. I shook my head and came out of my Trans.

"Hey Alex." I said looking at her with adoration. "Um…it's Seth right?" She asked looking down. Was she embarrassed? Shit her blushing is really cute! "What?" I asked sounding stupid. "Your name is Seth right?" She asked again. "Yeah." I said looking at her. She did not say anything. "Um…can I eat lunch with you?" I asked hopefully. "Uh…sure." She said walking away. "Hey wait up." I said running after her. She just slipped in to class when the bell rang. I walked in and everyone stared at me. Just then Jacob went up to her and gave her a hug; they stayed like that for a couple minutes. I growled at Jacob but he just smirked. I walked past him and whispered "get off of her!" He just laughed. I sat down and the rest of my classes went by really fast. Next thing I knew it was time for lunch. I got up and walked to the cafeteria. I walked through the doors and Jacob had his arm around her shoulders. I walked over and picked his arm up and pulled it off her shoulders. He just glared at me. Quil and Embry just looked wide eyed at us. I sat down next to Alex. "Hey beautiful." I said she blushed. Jacob growled at me and Embry got up and pushed Jacobs chair away from Alex and put his chair there. The Quil did the same with me. Jacob Got up and punched me right in the nose. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed at him.

He just glared at me. I pushed him and he fell over. He got up and pushed me into the table. I started shaking but I tried my hardest to not phase. I punched Jacob in the nose he started shaking and Quil and Embry pushed me and Jacob into the woods. We both phased and I attacked him. I dug my teeth into his shoulder. He yelped.

"**Take that bitch!" I screamed at him.**

"**What the fuck was that for Seth?" He screamed at me. **

"**You know DAME well what that was for!" I screamed. Just then Quil and Embry howled. Sam phased.**

"**What's wrong?" Sam asked. **

"**JACOB IS HITTING ON MY IMPRINT!" I screamed.**

"**Jacob you can't be with Alex. She is Seth's imprint." Sam said.**

**Jacob growled. "I'm ready to fight for her." He said. **

"**No Jacob you are not to see Alex outside of school and you are not to hit on her and you are not allowed to be with her. Got it." Sam said. **

**Just then Jacob attacked me and everything went black. **

Plz review and you guys should try reading

'Took you long enough' it is really good it's a Kim and Jared. It's by Future writer girl. 


	8. The injuries!

**I hope you like it. **

I woke up the next morning in my room. "What the?" how did I get in my room the last thing I remember is that me and Jacob were arguing and he attacked me because of…oh no! Where is Alex? I tried getting up but my shoulder hurt like a bicth! "Crap! That hurts!" I screamed in pain. Leah came running in. "Seth what wrong?" She asked concerned. "Lee what happened?" I asked looking at her for answers. "Well…Jacob attacked you and he broke your shoulder and your left arm." She said looking like she wanted to kill him. I looked down at my arm and saw the cast on my arm. "How long was I out?" I looked at her and I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Three days." She said really quiet. "Lee were is Alex?" I asked getting impatient. "Is she hurt?" I asked when she did not answer me. "She is fine and she is down stairs." She said looking at me. "Can you send her up?" I asked sitting up. "Sure." She said. "Seth?" I heard someone ask, I turned towards my door and there she was my angle. Man she is really pretty. She sat on the edge of my bed. "I heard what happened." She said. "They told?" I asked amazed. She just shook her head yes. I can't believe they told her. Well I would have told her but already. "Seth?" She asked. "Yeah what is it?" I said looking at her beautiful eyes. "Um….you imprinted on me?" She asked looking down. "Yeah I did." I said smiling. "Does that mean we are a couple?" She asked finally looking at me. "Well if you want to be a cou-" she cut me off mid sentence. "Yes! I mean sure." She said looking down blushing. She is so cute when she blushes. She looked at her cell and jumped up. "Shit! I have to go. Sorry." She said coming over to me and kissed my cheek. She kissed my cheek! Man she probably thinks I'm a smiling idiot. "Okay sees you later." I said as she walked out. Leah came in after her and was smiling her head off. "She looked happy!" She said in a sing song voice. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah I can't believe you guy's ar-." She cut her self off. "Ugh! I can't believe you eavesdropping!" I said. "Hey you're my little brother I'm gonna eavesdrop." She said ruffling my hair. "Hey am I aloud to get up?" I asked. "Well Dr. Fang s-." I cut her off. "Dr. Fang!" I said glaring at her. "Yeah you can't have a regular doctor your 180 degrees." She said. "Thanks for stating the obvious sis!" I said rolling my eyes. "You're welcome Sethy poo." She said. "Is Embry down stairs?" I asked. "Yeah him, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam are down stairs." She said. "Okay thanks." I said standing up. "Wow you're not going down stairs!" She said standing in front of me. "Look Lee, I'm going down stairs." I said. She stepped aside. "Embry!" I called as soon as I was done he was right in front of me. "Yeah what do you want?" He asked looking sad. "Can you tell me what happened after I blacked out?" I asked. I made my way over to the stairs. "Yeah sure." He said looking even sadder. "So after you blacked out Jake kept biting you so Sam howled and tried to stop him but he kept getting past him. So when he got past Sam he was biting your shoulder, and kept biting it two. So Sam howled again and every one phased and they tried to hold him back but he did get by, and when he did he tried to pull you away from us by your front leg. And he did that a couple times so that is why your shoulder and arm are broken." He said looking ashamed that the pack let him pass. "Hey man its okay he would have got me soon or later." I said trying to cheer him up. He nodded. "Yeah but he knows if he does not stop you or the pack will…kill him." He said looking like he was going to cry. "So pup, did you kiss her yet?" Paul asked being an ass. "No! I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." I said. "Man I would it looks like she is easy." Paul said being an ass again. I growled. "Shut up Paul!" I said through clenched teeth. "Calm down dude." Paul said smirking. I just glared at him. He turned to talk to Jared. "Hey did you hear that jakes sister, Rebecca, no Rachel is coming home?" Paul said. "Great another person to hide the secret from!" Embry cut in. I tuned them out but got fed up so I went upstairs and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Hey guys did you like it? Hope so. Well review Plz and I am not updating **

**Till I get at least 7 reviews. Sorry guys. I'm usually not one to nag but it helps if you guys**

**Give me feedback. So I know people like my story. **


	9. I HATE YOU!

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been updating my other story Love story with its ups and downs. If you r not reading it then u should. Well one with the story...**

**Alex pov**

Seth had not been in school for 3 days! I hope he is okay! I did not even notice when the bell rang.

"Miss McNeal you can go home the bell rang, you can go." Mrs Kennedy said. I jumped up.

"Sorry, see you later." I walked out of the class room. I ran down the hall way and out the door and ran to my car. I jumped in and drove out of the parking lot. Seth lives whats the name of the street...uh...oh i forget, but I know were he lives! I pulled onto his street and parked the car. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell, and waited. This really tall musclelie guy answered the door. "Well hello there, cutie pie. I'm Paul." He said flexing his muscles, oh...wow...he's cute! But Seth's hot!

"Uh...is Seth here?" I asked looking down. He sighed.

"You must be the famous Alex." He said turning around.

"Famous?" He just kept walking. We walked into the living room and there was 4 other huge musclelie guys sitting on the coach's. I just stood there staring at them they were all really cute.

"Alex are you going to just stand there and stare at us, or are you going to go talk to Seth?" They all laughed.

"Oh...um...sorry...uh, it's just you guys are huge!" I said blushing. They all laughed...again!

"Yeah, I know. I'm the hottest!" The guy said flexing his muscles.

"Oh Brady shut up! No your not!" Paul said.

"Well who is then? Sam, Jared, Embry or Quil? Yeah right!" Brady said.

"Thanks dude!"The other 3 said.

"What are your guys last names?" I asked.

"Sam Uley, Paul Meraz, Brady Mullen, Quil Altera and Embry Call." Wait Altera and Call! Embry and Quil.

"Quil, Embry? Why didn't you tell me your last names at school?" I asked surprised that they did not tell me!

"Wait you guys know each other?" Paul asked.

"Yeah...we were best friends before they met Jacob." I said holding in the tears that were threatening to fall. Paul looked between me, Quil and Embry.

"Wait, you ditched her? She should of ditched you!" Paul said walking up to Embry and Quil. I have to do something or they will get in a fight.

"Hey guys, its okay." I said really hoping that they will not get in a fight, because they are...were my best friends.

"Fine, i wont do anything to him! For now."Wait whats that supposed to mean. Whatever I'm not going to follow him around all day, that would be creepy!

"Uh...were is Seth?" I asked looking around trying to find him.

"He wants to talk to you." Someone said from behind me. I turned around but there was no one there. What the hell. I spun back around and found a girl sitting in between Quil and Jared.  
>"Hey I'm Leah. Seth's older sister." She said.<p>

"Alex, Seth's friend." I said looking down.

"I think your more then a friend." I snapped my head up and saw Leah elbow Jared in the side.

"Uh sorry Leah, what did you say about Seth?" She looked at me and smiled.

"He wants to talk to you." I smiled and nodded.

"So...is he okay? What happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"Uh..." Sam said.

"I'll just go talk to Seth." I said and walked to the stairs. I heard someone sigh, so i stopped wanting to hear if Leah was going to talk to Jared about what he said.

"Jared! How do you know she knows about that! You could of just ruined Seth chance at telling her! And by you saying that you think there more than friends you got her curious. How were we supposed to tell her that we turn into big giant fluffy dogs!And that Seth imprinted o her, and that Jake broke Seth's shoulder and his left arm? Hun." It went silent. "Yeah that's what i thought!" She whispered yelled. I can't believe Jake did that! I walked up the steps and walked up to Seth's room.

"Seth?" I asked standing in the door way. He turned around and looked at me with adoration in his eyes. I sat on the edge of his bed.

" I know what happened." I said feeling anger at Jake that he did this to Seth!

"They told?" He asked amazed.

"Well i over heard them when i was walking up the steps." I said sheepishly. He smirked.

"Seth...?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked looking at me.

"Um...you imprinted on me right?" I looked down not wanting him to see my face.

"Yeah i did." He sounded really happy.

"Does that mean we are a couple?" I asked looking at him. I really hope we are a couple.

"Well if you want to be a cou-." I cut him off.

"Yes! I mean sure." I said looking down blushing. I looked at my cell phone and jumped up.

"Shit! I have to go sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of his room. I was smiling like idiot! I passed Leah on the way and she just smiled at me. I ran outside and jumped in the car. I drove to Forks hospital and parked the car and my mum walked over to the car and got in.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm late!" I said trying to win her over, but she just gave me her famous 'Oh don't even try it!' look. Well just gotta be nice, hopefully that will work.

"Well i was at my Friends house because he was not at school for 3 days and i wanted to make sure he was okay, but we just started talking and well i was late." She just looked at me with an 'Who is this friend?' look.

"Well his Name is Seth Clearwater." She gave me her uh-un!' look

"He hangs out with Sam Uley, and is in his little cult! You are not to hang out with him anymore!" She said. Oh she can go to hell! I will hang out with Seth if i want to!

"Oh well you can go to hell! I will hang out with who i want! Got it?" She glared at me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?" She asked. And i know I'm not supposed to answer those questions but I'm really pissed at her right now!

"Um...I don't know...Alex McNeal!" I screamed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" I just ignored her.

"You are not to see that boy! Okay!" She yelled at me. I pulled into the drive way and turned the car off and jumped out and ran inside. She ran after me, but i slammed the door in her face!

"Alexandra Callie McNeal!" She yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her and stomped up the stairs and slammed my bed room door. I slid down my door and just cried. I heard a big thump and looked up and saw a shadow by my window! I was about to ask who it was but i felt a warm hand cover my mouth.

"Shh!" What is he doing here? It is...

**Cliff hanger! Who do u think it is? Plz review ad tell me, and tell me what u think of the story so far. **

**Luv alex 3**


	10. Like what you see?

**Hey guys, I'm babysitting a little girl named Emma. She is so cute! She has blond hair and is wearing blue jean mini shorts and a blue tank top. Just adorable! And this chapter is for my very best friend in the world Kaitlyn(missembrycall). Happy birthday girlie! Well anyways on with the story...**

**Alex pov**

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little scared that he is in my room, at 10 p.m.

"I came here to see my girlfriend." He said leaning his head towards my head.

"No! NO! Jacob! Get off of me!" I yelled whispered. He just laughed, and pushed me into the door. He put his lips on mine and started kissing me lightly but he realized i was not kissing him back, so he started kissing me roughly. I tried to push him away, but he was really strong. When he felt me trying to push him off of me he backed up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking at me. Whats wrong! WHATS WRONG! Is he dumb!

"You just kissed me!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if that monster was home. And yes I'm calling my mum a monster.

"Well you are my girlfriend." He said. NO I'M SETH'S! I yelled in my head. Wait a minute! I got an idea.

"Your right! Just let me call Seth and tell him that he can't come over and that I'm busy. k." I said he nodded. I picked my cell phone up and called Seth's number. It rang 1 and he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Seth it's Alex."

"Hey, whats up?"

"Uh, one minute k." I said and covered the phone.

"I'm just gonna go in the hall way to talk to him. k." I said to him. I walked into the bathroom across the hall and picked the phone up again.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Who were you talking to." He asked.

"Jacob, he came in my room and kissed me, but when i finally tried to push him away, he asked whats wrong!" I said.

"Okay-." Just then Jacob came in and was pulling me to my room.

"SETH HELP ME!" I screamed into the phone. I kicked Jacob in the balls and ran down stairs. I ran into the kitchen and found a note. I picked it up. It said

_Dear Alexandra,. _Great now that monster is calling me Alexandra! Anyways.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I'm gone out with your aunt Cathy. Not gonna be back till tomorrow. And your father is out with Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and Charlie swan. They are watching the game, so he won't be home either._

_Love mom. _

Great home alone all night! Just then Jacob came down stairs and grabbed my phone from my hand and flicked it shut. Oops forgot Seth was still there. He grabbed me and ran upstairs. He through me on the bed and sat on top of me. He pulled my shirt off and was just about to do something when the door burst open. Next thing i new Jacob was on the ground and Seth was punching him.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Seth said punching him again. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Don't ever let anyone do that to you! Okay." He said kissing me.

"Okay, but I will let one person do that." I said. He looked at me funny.

"Who?" He asked a little sparkle in his eyes.

"You." I said blushing. He smiled at that.

"Well I'm gonna to take Jacob home and i will be back k." He said. I nodded. He picked Jacob up and jumped out the window and ran in to the woods. I put a new shirt on because the one Jacob took off was now rip to shreds. Seth was back with in minutes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey do you want to stay here? My parents aren't home." I asked hopefully. He smiled but said.

"I have to go home, but you can come with me." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure." I can't believe that he asked me to sleep at his house.

"But were am i gonna sleep?" I asked. I really don't want to sleep on the floor.

"In my bed. If you want." He said blushing a little. He asked me too sleep in his bed! Oh my god!

"Sure. But were will you sleep?" I asked not wanting him to give up his bed for me.

"Well i was gonna sleep on the floor of my room." He said. Oh no, he can't give his bed up for me! Wait...he can sleep with me.

"Hey, you can sleep in your bed with me." I smiled but realized what i said and blushed. He smiled too.

"I love that idea!" He kissed me. We walked out the front door and down the drive way.

"Hey...um...Seth can i see you i your wolf form?" I asked him.

"Well...okay." He grabbed my hand and we walked into the woods.

"Okay, Alex you stay here and i will phase." He said. I nodded.

"But i have to take my cloths off to phase." He said.

"Okay I'll turn around." I said. After a minute i felt a wet nose on my arm, i turned around and found a white and grey wolf.

"You are so beautiful! Can I?" I asked extending my arm towards his head. He nodded his big head. I put my hand on his head and scratched behind his ears. He purred and i laughed.

"You sound like a big fluffy cat." I said. It sounded like he was laughing too.

"Hey how are we gonna get to your house?" I asked him. He pointed to his back. Oh no! He pointed to his back again.

"You want me to get on your back?" He shook his head yes. I got on his back. He ran so fast i think my hair will be sticking up. He jumped over a log and landed on his paws, but he jumped like 15 feet in the air!

"Don't you ever do that again!" I said holding on to him tighter. He gave me apologetic eyes. I laughed he looked so vulnerable. He stopped and i hoped of his back and covered my eyes he phased back and hugged me from behind.

"That was awesome!" I said turning around and kissed him. We walked into the Clearwater house and Leah was making out with Embry on the coach.

"Brother in the house!" Seth said. They both laughed. Leah saw me and smiled. Embry gave Seth a smirk, Seth gave him a smirk back and Leah rolled her eyes. Me and Seth walked up stairs and Seth sat down on his bed and took his shirt off. I just stared at him and he gave me a smirk.

"Like what you see!" He said. I nodded then blushed. He laughed. I sat beside him and He put me on his lap. We started making out and Embry burst through the door. He smirked at us and said.

"Hey um...me and your sister are going in her room. Don't bother us! Okay." He said. Seth glared at him. I laughed at him. Embry ran out and down the hall. Me and Seth made out all night until we heard Leah and Embry having some alone time.

"Oh Embry! Please! I need you now!" Leah pleaded. Seth groaned!

"Do they have too do that while I'm home!" I can't believe him sometimes! His shirt and my shirt were on the ground.

"Really Seth! Really!" He just smiled. I don't know when but i fell asleep while we were making out.

**Hey guys i think this was a long chapter. Did u guys expect it to be Jacob? Please review**

**Luv alex 3**


	11. Belly button piercing

**Hey guys i know i have been updating a lot in the past week but i just feel bad that i have not updated in a while so...i am! Anyways i am looking for a beta, so if anyone would like to beta my story's just message me. Well anyways on with the story... **

**Leah's pov**

I woke up this morning with Embry by my side. I can't believe that we had sex with Seth and his girlfriend Alex in the house! I looked at Embry and he was sleeping like a baby! Oh and i can't forget the snoring! He snores like a pig snorting!

"Embry." I whispered. Nothing.

"Embry." I said a little louder. Nothing.

"Embry." Nothing.

"Embry!" I screamed into his ear. He jumped and fell off the bed. I started to laugh and he just glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked a little annoyed at me, I could here it in his voice.

"We need to get up." I said, he frowned and i laughed.

"You can't sleep till noon!" I said and he frowned again.

"What its 10!" I said.

"Yeah its 10! Its too early!" I laughed, Too early! I got up an pulled Embry's shirt on. He smiled at me and pulled his shorts on. We walked past Seth's room and heard nothing, so we kept walking. When we got into the kitchen Embry just looked at me.

"How come they get to sleep in later?" He asked.

"Because your MY boyfriend, and i wanted to get up so we could make breakfast for Seth and Alex, because i bet they heard us last night!" I said and he smirked at me.

"Hey it's not all my fault!" He just continued to smirk at me.

"Oh shut up!" He finally laughed. I went to the fridge and got out the bacon, eggs, sausage. I Pulled the bacon out of the package and put it in the pan and on the stove. I then shook the eggs up and mad scrambled eggs and some fried eggs just for Seth. As soon as the bacon was done Seth and Alex came into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, smells good!" Seth said. Alex smiled.

"I knew you would come down when the bacon was done!" I said smirking at him, he laughed. Him, Alex and Embry sat down and i put plates, cups and utensils in front them. I grabbed the toaster and the bread and popped 4 pieces in. I went to fridge and got the juice out and put it on the table. As soon as i put it down Seth grabbed it and smiled.

"I like my juice." He said to Alex. She nodded.

"What type of eggs do you like Alex?" I asked.

"Scrambled." She said simply. I picked up her plate and put scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and grabbed 4 pieces of toast and put 4 more in. I put her plate in front of her and grabbed Seth's and put the same on except i gave him 4 fried eggs. I grabbed Embry's plate and the ketchup i gave Embry the same as Alex. I grabbed my plate and grabbed the same as Embry and Alex. I sat down and we started eating. Seth and Embry had 2 plates full of food, and me and Alex had 1 plate full.

"Thanks sis, it was really good!" Seth said. Alex nodded. They went upstairs and Embry helped clean up the kitchen. When we were done we sat on the coach. I turned the TV on and we sat there for...i don't know how long.

"Seth is probably freaking out. If he punches you in the face don't come crying to me." I said smirking at him.

"Oh, well glad to know you love me!" Embry said pretending to be a fended. I laughed at his expression.

"Well i do love you." I gave him my sexiest smile. He kissed me and said.

"I love you." We were making out when Seth said.

"Brother in the room!" We broke apart and Seth just shook his head. He sat down on the lazy boy and pulled Alex onto his lap. Embry kissed me again. We started making out and Seth cleared his thought.

"Can you guys go 1 hour without making out?" I heard Alex giggle.

"We can so!" Embry said. Seth just raised his eyebrows. Me and Alex were just sitting there while Seth and Embry were arguing back in forth. I looked at Alex and pointed towards the door, she nodded. We both jumped up and ran outside and jumped in my truck. Just as i was pulling out of the drive way i saw Seth and Embry standing on the steps watching us drive away. We stated laughing.

"Did you see there face's?"

"Yeah i know there face's looked like this." She said making a funny face.

"Well were do you want to go?" I asked parking on the side of the road.

"Well, my mom wont be home till later. So lets go to the beach." I nodded and drove to first beach. We got out and walked down the beach. The sand was so warm and if felt so good. I plopped down on the ground and just sat there in the sun. We never get sun so we were sitting there soaking it up. I heard someone walk past us , but just ignored them. Someone then through water on me. I jumped up and Paul running down the beach. I turned to Alex and saw her trying to hold in her laughing.

"Ill will be back in one minute." I ran down the beach after Paul. I found him trying to blend in talking to some girls in bikinis. I walked up to them and gave them a fake smile.

"He will be right back." I pulled him down the beach and back to were Alex was. When we got there Sam and Jared were there. I pushed him down on to Sam and Jared just burst out laughing.

"Your an ass hole!" Paul just continued to laugh. I sat down next to Alex and pulled Paul's shirt off and put it on.

"Aw, Leah." He whined. I got his shirt all wet. I then jumped up an dropped it in the water.

"Great thanks, Leah." He said pulling it out of the water. He through it down and picked me up and ran into the water.

"Paul, please don't. Please pa-" I was cut off by the water. I swam up to the surface and looked for him but he was sitting next to Alex flexing his mussels. I ran up to him and rung my hair out on top of him. He jumped up and whined again.

"Leah." I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the ground in pain. Sam and Jared laughed there heads off at that. I pulled Sam and Jared up and did the same to them.

"What the hell Leah we did nothing." Jared said.

"But you did nothing to stop Paul either!" I sat down next to Alex and she just continued to laugh. Alex pulled her shirt and shorts off to show her black and white polka dot bikini. Paul just stared at her. I hit him and he just glared at me. She had her belly button pierced. He piercing is a star with silver swirls at the top like a shooting star.

"I like your belly button piercing." She smiled.

"You should get one." My eye grew wide. Me with my belly button pierced? Wait i would look hot with it.

"Yeah Leah you should and you could show it off by walking around with mini shorts and a belly top." He smirked. I punched him in the arm.

"Ha ha ha! And yeah i would like one. Were do you get one?" I asked Alex. Paul smirked and i just glare at him.

"Well its in Seattle at a shop called Baileys piercings. They do ears, belly buttons, lips almost anything." Alex said.

"Do you think we could do it today?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah probably." We walked back to my truck and Paul jumped in the back.

"What are you doing?" He smirked.

"I'm coming with you for support." I smiled and shook my head. We drove to Seattle and parked in front of Baileys piercings. We all got out and went inside.

"Hello. I would like to get my belly button pierced." The secretary nodded.

"Please pick out a charm." I walked over to the table and looked around but found a little grey and white. I picked it up and showed Paul.

"Hey look at this." He smirked.

"Well would you look at that. It looks just like you." I nodded. I went to the secretary.

"I would like this one." She nodded. She picked up her walkie talkie.

"Okay Bailey is waiting for you." I walked into the first room on my left. Alex and Paul were with me.

"Hello what would you like?" The girl asked.

"My belly button pierced. I want this wolf." She nodded. I sat down on the chair bed thing. I pulled my shirt up and she got to work on my belly button. After an hour i was done. She gave me this cream and told me to put it on it for 1 month. We got back in the car and Paul was driving.

"So do you like it?" I asked Alex. She nodded.

"Yeah the grey and white wolf is so cute!" I smiled. We got to my house and Paul ran down the street. We went inside ans Embry and Seth attacked us.

"Were have you guys been! We were so worried!" Embry said hugging me and hurting my belly.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"What? Whats wrong?" Seth and Embry both asked. I pulled mt shirt up and told them what we did.

"I got my belly button pierced because Alex has hers and i thought it was pretty." There mouths were wide open.

"What?" Seth asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled Alex to my room. I shut the door and locked it. Embry banged on the door.

"Come on Leah open the door." I rolled my eyes again.

"No! Me and Alex are having girl time." She smirked. I went into my walk in closet and pulled my bikini on and then my mini shorts and belly top. I came back out and Alex laughed.

"Lets go fine Paul." We walked down stairs and i looked at Seth and Embry and there mouths were hanging open again.

"We are going out." Seth was about to say something but i closed the door on him. We got in the truck and drove to Paul's house. I banged on the door. Nothing. I got back in the truck and drove to Sam and Emily's. Emily was on the porch swing.

"OH MY GOD! Look at your belly button piercing! It looks just like you!" Alex gave her a questioning look.

"We have an inside joke." She nodded. I walked inside and said.

"Oh Paul!" Paul came up to me smirking. Every one ells there mouths were hanging open. We hung out with them all night but at 9 pm i drove Alex home.

"I had fun thanks Leah." I smiled.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." She nodded and walked inside. I drove home and Embry was still there.

"Hey I'm going to bed. I'm so tired." Seth nodded and me and Embry walked up stairs and went to bed.

**Please review and do you guys like Leah's pov? Tell me in your review.**

**Luv alex 3**


	12. authors note

**I'm really sorry, but I wont be updating in a while because i only got 3 reviews and my other story has 53 reviews so i"m gonna work on that one all the time. Thank you **

**Love Allie 3**


	13. best friends

**Hey guys, sorry for late chapter but here is chapter 13!**

**Alex pov**

I woke up the next morning, feeling really wired. I looked around my room and everything look in place. I got up anyways and go in the shower. I got out and put on my mini short jeans and a baby pink off the shoulder shirt that said QT;). I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. I thought for a minute. Where's Johnny and mum? I got up and grabbed some toast. I sat back down, when i got a text. I picked my phone up and looked at it, it said "Hey, Alex, its Johnny. Me and mum went out." I rolled my eyes. Obviously, they leave me here by my self. I finished my toast and grabbed my bag. Oh crap! I forgot to do my homework! I'll do it at school. I jumped in my car and off to school i went. I got to school with 15 minutes left till school started. I picked a pencil and did my homework. Emma, then came up to me.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you." I nodded, and we both walked over to where Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin where standing.

"Hey, guys, whats up?" They all shrugged.

"Hey, baby." Seth hugged me. I kissed him and all the guys groaned.  
>"oh shut up! I have to deal with you and your girlfriends at Em's!" They all nodded as saying 'Yeah, your right'. I looked over to my right and saw Jacob walking by himself.<p>

"Why, is Jacob by Himself." I asked. Nobody answered.

"Tell me!" I said fiercely. Paul sighed.

"He, just stopped hanging out with us." I nodded.

"I'm going to got talk to him." Seth grabbed my arm.

"Please no." He pleaded.

"I'm going." He let go of my arm and i walked over to him.

"Jacob." I called. He didn't stop walking.

"Jacob!" I called harder. He finally stopped and turned to face me.

"What do you want!" He spat at me. That was a little harsh.

"Why aren't you hanging out with the guys?" I asked. He snorted.

"Why, so you can rub it in my face that HE got you." i shook my head.

"I shouldn't get in the way of your friends. You and Seth were best friends, practicably brothers!" He laughed again.

"Yeah, before he took you away from me." I sighed and walked back to the guys. I ran right to Seth. I hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. He picked me up and got in his car. The guys stood right outside the car blocking the view from us.

"What did he say?" Seth asked. I whimpered.

"He said that i was rubbing it in his face that I'm with you." I cried even harder once i said that. Seth patted my back trying to calm me down. I finally calmed down and wiped the tear tracks away. I let out a breath, not knowing that i was holding it in, while i was crying.

"Thank you." Seth nodded.

"Anytime." I kissed him and got out of the car. We walked into the school and sat in our chairs in Biology. The day went by really slow. School finally ended and me and Seth went to his house. Leah was sitting on the couch making out with Embry. How the hell did he get home so fast!

"Brother in the room." I laughed and ran and jumped on the couch. Leah giggled, but Embry grumbled and picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"Put me down." Embry laughed and spun me around. Leah laughed and pushed Embry and we both fell over, but Embry made sure i fell on top of him. Leah then jumped on top of us both and Embry made a ooof noise. Seth pulled me up and kissed me. Leah and Embry both stopped and looked at us. He broke it off and i blushed scarlet. Leah giggled and grabbed my hand, and we both ran upstairs. We ran into her room and we dropped on the bed. We both started having a laughing fit. I had to get up and walk around so i could breath.

"Okay, serious now, have you and Seth had sex?" I blushed scarlet and Seth screamed out to Leah.

"Leah, stop! Please your embarrassing me!" He whined. I shook my head.

"No, we haven't got that far." She nodded.

"Okay good, because i don't want my best friend and brother first time together to not be romantic." I blushed again. She laughed.

"Really, i thought we would be past blushing after you heard me and Embry that night you slept over." This time it was Embry who whined.

"Leah, now your embarrassing me! Stop!" I laughed that both boys, who have muscles the size of a bricks, could whine like that.

"If you don't like it leave, we are having girl talk!" She screamed at them through the door. We heard the door open and the close, so we thought they left but then we heard "Leah, Alex! Please come down here." We both got up and walked down the stairs. Sitting in the living room was Mrs. Clearwater and..my mom!

"Hello honey." She said. I nodded.

"Hi." She frowned at my response.

"I told, you not to hang out with him." I glared at her.

"I told you I'm gonna hang out with my BOYFRIEND if i want to!" I told her. Leah, Seth and Embry nodded in agreement.

"No, your coming home now." I shook my head.

"No! NO I'm not!" I screamed at her and all of us ran up stairs. Mrs. Clearwater and mom ran after us, but we were so much faster. We ran into Leah's room and locked the door. They banged on the door and told us to open up, but we wouldn't do it. None of us were gonna turn me or Seth in.

**There you go chapter 12! Hope you like it, and thanks for the review LuVsKy101! And if u can please review each chapter, it means so much to me. And if no one reviews i won't continue this story, so if u want me to continue writing review. Thanks.**

**Luv allie 3**

**oh p.s. If u don't know i go by Allie now, not alex, but if you call me alex i understand. **

**Luv allie/alex 3 **


	14. lockdown in the bedroom

**Hey guys(hey LuVsKy101) and since she is the only one reviewing, she is the only reader who i know is reading my story. Oh and are u excited about breaking dawn coming out on November 18th? I am! Can't wait! There is 26 days and 3 hours! anyways on with the story...**

Me, Leah, Embry and Seth were all still in Leah's room. Embry or Leah would jump out the window and run to the Clearwater store and take food. They were aloud because its Leah's and Seth's store. They would grab a bunch of crackers, cheese and other food u don't have to cook. We have been in her room for 2 days. Me and Leah sleep in her bed and the guys sleep on the blankets on the floor.

"Guys, you have to go to school!" Mrs. Clearwater banged on the door.

"No! We are staying in here!" Leah screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"You would think they would understand that we are not coming out." i said, they all nodded.

**Jake's pov**

Me and the Cullen's are waiting for the baby to be born. I have been here for about 4 months, waiting, seeing Bells die a little bit more everyday. Just then there was a high pitched scream. We all looked to Bella, and she was hunched over in pain. Edward grabbed her and we both ran upstairs. He put her on the hospital bed. He started working on her, and oi had to do CPR on her, so she would continue breathing. After about half an hour Edward got the demon spawn out and gave it to Blondie. She left and went downstairs to show everyone else. I walked down after her and glared at the demon. It had brown golden curls. It turned its head and chocolate brown eyes looked at me. I felt my world change. She was beautiful. I walked over to Blondie and stared at the beautiful baby.

"What are you staring at!" She snapped.

"The baby." I said in aw. She rolled her eyes. All the Cullen's know what imprinting is, so they didn't think it was wired.

"Can i hold her?" I asked. Blondie looked at me like i was crazy, but finally nodded. She placed her in my arms. I stared at her.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm Jake." She smiled and reached for my face. I instantly had images of Bella laying on the hospital bed. I shivered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck, it felt good to finally know that when she's old enough we will be happily friends. Well i hope we will be friends forever. I looked out the window and i seen Edward and...Bella, as a vampire. I smiled, now she will be here with us forever also.

**There you go i know its short, but i need ideas! I have notin! Help me please, please review also. Thanks**

**Luv allie 3**


	15. An

**Hey guys, well if you want me to update you need to give me some ideas because i am struck dead. I cant think of anything in my head for this story! So please help me and give me some ideas. Thanks for the help, bye for now till next time.**

**Love allie 3 **


	16. car crash!

**Hey guys, thank lovingtwilight143 for this idea. There is only 8 days till breaking dawn! I'm so fucking excited! Anyways on with the story...**

**Seth pov**

I woke up the next morning tired as fuck. I got in he shower and almost fell asleep in there if Leah hadn't bang on the bathroom door screaming at me to hurry up. I got out and Leah bolted past me and slammed the door. I literally heard a zooming sound when she ran past me. I shook my head. I walked down stairs and sat at the island. Mum left a note saying she already left for work. I grabbed some toast and popped in 4 pieces. Once they popped i popped in another 4 pieces. I ate them all and grabbed my bag.

"Leah hurry up!" I screamed up the stairs. She ran down and grabbed her bag. We drove to school and she jumped out and ran into the school. What the hell is her problem? I thought. I got out of the car and spotted Alex. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She giggled when i kissed her neck.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked. I let go of her and she turned to face me.

"Nothing, boring as as always." I laughed and kissed her hard.

"Hey, what to go on a date?" I asked out of the blue. She nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Seth we gotta go, or we're gonna be late for class."

"Let us be late." She giggled.

"Come on lets go to my house, and hang out." She nodded. We ran to my car and we put our seat belts on. I looked out the window and seen Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim and Paul all looking at us. I smiled at them. Paul, Jared and Embry gave me a thumbs up and Quil just shook and rolled his eyes. I laughed. Me and Alex drove back to my house. We walked in and sat on the couch. We watched the movie the proposal. And i have to admitted it was fucking hilarious.

"Hey, Alex." She looked up at me.

"Hum."

"Did you know, that you can say fucking in every fucking sentence and it will always make fucking sense?" She laughed.

"Okay that was funny, even though it had way to much swearing." I gave her my Innocent smile. She rolled her eyes. We watched movies all day.

"So about that date? When is it?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Well, it can be tonight or tomorrow night, you pick." She looked deep in thought for 2 seconds.

"Tonight." I smiled.

"Okay, i will take you home, so we can get ready and i will pick you up at 6. K." She nodded. We got back in the car and i drove her home. I kissed her goodbye. I drove back to my house and Leah was standing there with her hands on her hips and a mad expression on her face.

"Hi." I said trying to weasel by her but she stopped me.

"Where were you today?" She demanded.

"Uh...i st-" Embry cut me off as he walked in the door.

"Oh, cut him some slack Leah, big whoop he skipped school with his girlfriend. And you would be a hypocrite if you scolded him when you and me stayed home yesterday." I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"Great, i love to hear that my sister is not a virgin anymore!" My voice dripped with sacrum.

"Seth, i haven't been a virgin since 10th grade." I covered my ears and ran upstairs. I went in my closet and pulled everything out. What was i gonna wear. I looked at the clock and realized it was 5pm. Oh shit i have an hour! I screamed for Embry. He came running up the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Help me pick out an outfit, for my date!" He rolled his eyes and picked up a pair of blue jeans and a tee-shirt that said 'Parents and Sister lost, reward for parents, but you can keep my sister' and tossed them at me. He left and went into the bathroom while i pulled the cloths on. I then went into he bathroom and he pushed me down on the toilet and pulled a brush, he brushed my hair till he nodded and i looked in the mirror. I really need a haircut. I'll have to ask Emily tomorrow. We both walked downstairs and i looked at the clock and it told me that i had 10 minutes to get to Alex's house. I said my goodbyes and left for Alex's house. I arrived with 30 seconds to spare. I rang the door bell and she answered the door in a pair of skin tight light blue jeans and a pink off the shoulder shirt with a with a white tank top under it. I took her hand in mine and walked back to the car. I opened the door for her and then climbed in my side. We drove for about 10 minutes and when we entered Forks something hit the side of the car and we went spinning into the woods. I turned to look out the window and seen a flash of white skin and red eyes bolt away. My eyes zoomed towards Alex and seen she had passed out. I grabbed her in my arms and ran to the hospital. I could feel the eyes of someone or something watching us.

"Help!" Nurses came running at us from every direction.

"Whats wrong?" One nurse asked.

"She passed out." The nurse nodded.

"I want to have Dr. Cullen check her." The nurse looked at me.

"He is busy." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Tell, him its Seth Clearwater." The nurse rolled her eyes and ran to go tell him. 2 minutes later she reappeared and she told me to follow. We walked down a hallway and into Carlisle's office.

"Marge, I've got this one." She nodded and left.

"Okay, Seth what happened?" He asked concerned.

"A vampire hit the car and Alex passed out." He nodded and i put her on the hospital bed. He checked her over and nothing was wrong with her. Thank god. He woke her up by snapping his fingers by her ear. He took a little needle that looked like the ones diabetics use. He pricked her finger and took her blood pressure. It was 7.5.

"Its a little high. But take her right to Sam's okay Seth." I nodded. I picked her up and walked out of the hospital. I ran in human form all the way to Sam's. I burst in the door.

"Vampire tried to kill me and Alex!" I screamed. Everyone was by my side in a instant. I fell to the floor and blacked out. The last thing i heard was the pack growling and the fresh smell of vampire.

**There you go hope you liked it, thanks again for sticking with me through out the story so far, and please review**

**Love allie3 **


	17. convinsing Emily

**Hey guys, i just finished watching the x factor (i record it) And i so agree with Paula she shouldn't have to vote against her own groups! And they need way more time to vote on who go's home! Anyways enough with my ranting, on with the story...**

**Seth's pov**

I woke up to talking. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like bricks, they are so heavy. I then heard the voice of my angle.

"Seth, baby please wake up!" She pleaded. I put all my strength into opening my eyes. They finally opened after what felt like hours of trying to open them, but i snapped them closed right away the light was blinding. I opened them slowly again and my eyes adjusted.

"Oh thank god!" She mumbled. I smiled at her.

"Hi." Was the only thing i got out, because my voice hurt when i spoke.

"Water." I managed to get out. Emily ran into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. I drank the whole thing in less then 10 seconds. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was here, Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Sam, Collin, Brady, Emily, Alex, Leah and...Nessie!

"What happened after i blacked out?" Alex looked away, and Emily looked guilty.

"Well...After you blacked out Alex screamed and fell to the floor crying. Everyone growled and this...vampire ran in the house and grabbed her and held her against his body, he said that if we moved that he would rip her head off, so no one moved. He then said to tell you to back off because this beautiful hot brunet was all his and that if you have sex with her he will kill everyone that means something to you." I growled, how dare that...that...Bloodsucker say that! I jumped up and kissed Alex hard. She moaned into my mouth, i smirked at how i can make her react at my touch. I broke it off and realized she was blushing. I hugged her to my body and she started crying.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you." I tried to calm her down.

"Seth, we decided that you, Alex, Leah and your mum will stay here till we...fix this problem." Emily said, and i nodded. We sat there talking about the vampire for the rest of the night but we all returned to our rooms around 9-10pm. Me and Alex fell asleep instantly.

**Alex pov**

I woke up the next morning to Seth's snoring. I smiled, he was so cute! I kissed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning baby." He kissed me.

"Sleep good?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes, like a baby." I laughed. He always slept good. I pulled the covers off and walked out of our room. I found the pack in the living room. Someone whistled, and i blushed.

"Dame Alex you got a nice body!" Embry commented. I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Yes, i know and she's all mine." It turned out to be Seth and he kissed my neck. I pried his arms off my waist and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Emily said. I smiled at Emily and Leah.

"You know Emily you should get your bellybutton pierced. Sam would love it." She smiled.

"No, defiantly not she's not that vulgar!" Sam called from the living room. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the pack laughed.

"Stop eavesdropping!" I called back to Sam. I turned to Emily and mouth 'You really should.' She smiled and nodded. I made a fist and pulled it towards me in a 'Yes!' motion. We cooked breakfast fro the boy and our selves. Sam came in the kitchen and hugged Emily from behind.

'When's breakfast gonna be ready?" She slapped him and pushed him away.

"You and that pack of your can wait!" He pouted and left. I rolled my eyes, those boys were always hungry! Emily finally called them in 10 minutes later for breakfast.

"Hey, Alex you should show us your bellybutton piercing." Embry said. I shrugged and pulled my shirt up. I had a star with silver swirls. The whole pack except Jared, Paul and Sam stared at me, i blushed and pulled my shirt down. Embry groaned.

"Come one Alex show off that sexy body of yours a little longer." I walked around to him and slapped the back of his head. He rubbed it and gave me a little glare. I smiled at him and gave my bitch wave. He rolled his eyes. God i love Embry, hes like an older brother to me, well they all are but Embry more.

**There you go hope you like it, please review thanks**

**Luv allie3**


	18. pained howl

**Hey guys whats up? Guess what! I got the recovery CD by Eminem! I luv him! But he is 39 years old way to old for me, jk I'm not in love with him i just love his music...and him but not romantically! Anyways on with the story...**

I have been at Emily's house for about a week now, and i really miss and I'm worried about my family.I've been hanging out with Seth, Leah and Embry who is such a flirt! But i love him anyways. Right now I'm in the bathroom peeing. I felt a pain ripple through my stomach. Ugh i hate cramps! I flushed the toilet and walked out. I was half way to the couch when i bent over in pain. All the guys freaked out. Seth and Embry were by my side in a instant.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Seth asked concerned. I could just imagine Leah rolling her eyes right now.

"oh my god, guys she has cramps." Leah said in a duh tone.

"Why?" Embry asked. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Because of her period." Leah said again in a duh tone.

"Oh...whats that?" Seth asked. I looked shocked at him.

"Oh yeah dad never got the chance to tell you." Everyone looked down in saddens.

"Its when a girl bleeds through her vagina, so she won't get pregnant, so if its late it could mean that she's pregnant or its just late." Seth looked grossed out, but nodded anyways. As for myself i was blushing like a tomato. Seth picked me up and carried me to the couch. He laid me down and i kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He nodded and held my head up and sat down then put it back down. I let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding in. Emily smiled at me, so i smiled back.

"So, what are we gonna do about this vampire?" I asked. I felt Seth tense under me.

"Well when we were out on patrol the vampire has been running around us. Its like when we are this close to him-he held his fingers up to show 2 cm- he just disappears!" Sam said with frustration.

"Maybe he has a power like the Cullen's?" Seth commented. Sam nodded. He walked outside to where the rest of the pack was. Seth was still tensed. I fell asleep after i closed my eyes and got comfy.

**Sam's pov**

'What the hell are we gonna do about this vampire?' I thought to myself. The pack except Seth are sitting on the deck.

"Okay, guys what are we gonna do about this vampire?" Everybody shrugged.

"Well we know he has a power, cause he keeps disappearing into thin air when we're just about to grab him." Embry said. I nodded.

"I think we should get the Cullen's to help us." Quil suggested. I sighed, but nodded anyways.

"Yeah, i guess they could help. Okay Paul, Jared and Collin your on patrol, the Embry, Quil and Jake will switch with you at 4pm." They nodded and ran to the woods. The rest of us walked back into the house. Embry and Quil sat next to Seth and Alex.

**Alex's pov**

"So, hows my little sis?" Embry asked.

"Good." I replied. He nodded. Man i love Embry! I thought. We all hung out, till a pained howl came from the woods. The pack jumped up.

"Seth you stay here with Alex, Emily and Sue." He nodded and they all ran out.

"Is the vampire back?" I asked trying to hide my fear. He nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry we'll get him." I nodded. Just then a blood curdling howl priced the sky. I felt a warm liquid flow down my cheek. I wiped it away as fast as i could but it wasn't fast enough. Seth kissed my cheek.

"Its okay, they'll be fine." I nodded.

"I'm going to lie down." Seth nodded. I walked into mine and Seth's room and pulled my pj's on. I flung the covers over myself. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. But I'm to worried about the boys. After 2 hours of trying to sleep i got up.

"Seth." I called. No answer.

"Seth, Emily, Sue?" I called no answer.

"Seth, Emily, Sue!" I screamed. No answer. 'Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Where are they!' I felt a warm liquid run down my cheek again.

"Seth!" I ran into the kitchen and Emily and Sue were passed out on the floor.

"Emily! Sue!" I screamed. I ran towards them. 'No, no, no!' I thought. 'Who would have done this?' I asked myself. Seth! Where is Seth? I ran into the living room and Seth was there tied up passed out on the floor, covered in blood. I gasped I dropped to the floor next to him. He has a huge gash on his forehead, and a bunch of deep cuts all over his body. I jumped up and ran towards the woods. Gotta find the pack! I kept telling myself. I ran into the woods and started calling the pack.

"SAM! QUIL! EMBRY! BRADY! COLLIN! LEAH! PAUL! JARED! JAKE!" I screamed as loud as i could. I stopped dead in my tracks. There in the middle of the woods was the pack in the same state as Seth. I started crying. I fell to the forest floor. I crawled all the way to Embry. I pined myself into his stomach. His legs where wrapped around me. I heard someone walking. I held my breath and tried to hold back the tears.

"Hello, my lovely Alex." The voice was like a knife going through my heart.

"Get up." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"W-wh-what did you do!" I screamed at him.

"Oh don't worry they're all passed out." I started sobbing.

"Let me go get some stuff at my house." He thought about it but he nodded anyways. I walked to my house and into my room. The vampire stayed downstairs. I picked up my cell phone and texted Alice Cullen. She texted me back right away saying that all of them are on there way. I grabbed a bag and decided on 20 outfits. I heard a car skid into the drive way. The vampire ran into my room.

"Lets go now!" I shook my head and screamed.

"Help!" Alice, Emmett and Carlisle ran into my room. Emmett grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him.

"Leave now!" Carlisle said as polity as he could. The vampire shook his head.

"Never!" He then disappeared.

**There you go guys, hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had to think of an idea. :) Well please review and tell me what you think. **

**Luv allie 3 **


	19. was but not anymore there

**Hey guys! What is up! Here with one of my bestest bestie in the world Erica(future riter girl) So i know its been a while but i have a project due tomorrow and i just gave up and said Screw this I'm updating! So here you go...**

About a week later he returned, but this time i let him take me. I couldn't let him hurt the ones i love anymore, they were always so brave for me, but it was my turn now...I learned his name is Damiano, which means...to kill. I left a note saying that if he took me he promised he wouldn't hurt any of you anymore. So i agreed. I'm sorry, but i love you all too much to let him hurt you over me, a pathetic and stupid girl. This is probably the last time you will ever hear from me, but please don't forget me. And this is for Seth, i love you. Please don't hate me. Good bye, love Alex 3. I'm trying to convince myself that this is the best way, that leaving means they won't be hurt anymore. But i know its a lie, and i know for a fact that they will try to find me. But they never will. I remember putting the envelop on the table as i wrote it, tears fell freely down face. They fell on to the letter, i hope they noticed that.

"So babe, what you wanna do?" He asked. I ignored him, still thinking about Seth and the rest of the guys.

"Hello, Allie"I spun around.

"Don't call me that!" I spat my voice full of venom. He looked surprised. I looked out the window, i noticed that we were some where in the woods. I sat on the window chair. I heard him walk over to me he put his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I spat again. He let go of me as soon as the words left my mouth. Again i heard him walk away, i sat there in peace. My heart physically hurt, and i know Seth would fell it also.

**Seth pov**

i fell to the floor in pain. My hand went to cover my heart.

"Dude, you okay?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but Alex isn't!" I jumped up and ran to Emily's. I came into the kitchen and found a note. It said that Alex let the vampire take her and his name is...Dami..Dani...Damiano. And the reason is cause she cant let him hurt us anymore. I through the note down and phased. How dare that bloodsucker touch my Allie!

'Dude, whats wrong will Allie?' Jake asked. I showed him what i just read. He was furious at the end of the little show. He howled. Everyone phased. I showed them what happened and they decided that we are going to go find Allie. I picked up her scent with the bloodsucker Damiano, we all ran till it disappeared.

'Run perimeter around where the sent ends and find the scent again!' Jake said, and Sam nodded. I ran around the sent trying to pick up a new scent.

'I got it! I found her scent!' Screamed Paul. I ran towards Paul and sniffed the ground. He was right, it was defiantly her scent. I ran forward and followed her scent all the way to Canada.

'Dude, I'm tired can we go home?' Paul complained.

'No!' Sam ordered. Paul sighed. We ran and ended up in Halifax Nova Scotia when we crashed for the night. I will find you Allie, i love you to. Was the last thing i thought before i passed out of lac of sleep. I woke up to a pain in my chest. I grabbed the place where my heart is. Allie is in trouble. I jumped up and howled. Everyone woke up.

'Allie is hurt!' They all nodded and followed the scent again. We ended up in front of a old abandoned hotel. Embry pushed the door open with his head and we walked up to the only nice looking door. He pushed it open again. We searched the whole room but they weren't here.

'They're gone!' I screamed. I felt another pain in my chest and i knew for a fact that she was hurt. I phased back and pulled my cutoffs on. I looked out the window and searched the woods from the window. I felt a tear flow down my cheek. I will find you Allie, I love you. I spun around as i heard someone walk into the room. It was Jake. I wiped my tears away as fast as i could but it wasn't fast enough.

"Dude its okay, we all cry. And she is after all your imprint." I still wiped them away. I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the rest of the pack.

"I know, but if i cry you guys will think I'm a wimp." Jake shook his head.

"No we wont." I smiled a little. He put his arm on my shoulders, in a brotherly way.

"Don't worry we will find her." I nodded.


	20. blood drops and scuff marks

**Hey i got 2 reviews and they both wanted me to update so i am. And school is out! Yay! So now i can update more! Yay! Anyways on with the story...**

**Alex pov**

My body hurt all over. Damiano hit me saying that it was my fault that they found our old hiding place. He hit me all over, i have a broken nose, arm and leg. But I'll survive...i hope. I have been laying on the ground for i think...2 days. Damiano sounded really nice at the start but i now know the real him. Mean, abusive, i could go on but it hurts to think.

"Hey Baby, get up!" He tried to say nicety but its just creepy. I shook my head.

"I can't because you broke my nose, arm and leg!" I told him. He glared at me. He grabbed my broken arm and pulled me up. I shrieked in pain.

"Shut up bitch! Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled right in my face. I flinched away.

"I'm sor-" He slapped me as hard as he could across my face. It left a stinging feeling. I stayed as still as possible. He let go of my arm and i fell to the ground. I curled into a ball, as he walked away.

"Please god let me live and be back with Seth and the rest of the pack!" I prayed.

**Leah pov**

Me and the rest of the pack have been running around trying to find Alex. Seth's imprint and my best friend. When i find that vampire I'm gonna kill him, slowly and painfully! Seth decided that we should go home and rest then go back out a couple days later. But the only reason he decided that was because he fell to the ground in pain and cause of being tired. Me, Seth, Jake and Embry are all staying at Sam and Emily's. That where we assume that Alex was taken. We haven't touched anything since Alex disappeared. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a drop of blood on the floor, with a scuff mark. I bent over and smelt the blood, its Alex's, and the scuff mark is...i don't know.

"Jake! Get over here!" I yelled from the kitchen. Jake came running in hearing the panic in my voice.

"What's wrong Leah?" I looked up at him.

"There is a drop of Alex's blood and a scuff mark on the floor. But i don't know who the scuff marks scent is. I'm pretty sure its the vampire that knocked us all out." He sat down next to me and sniffed the floor. He nodded.

"Defiantly the same bloodsucker." Seth burst into the kitchen and sniffed the floor and ran out the door. As soon as he got outside there was a howl. Me and Jake both ran out and phased on the fly.

'Dudes we found the vampire scent!' Seth screamed into our minds. I flew deeper into the woods looking for the scent. I ran for hours with the boy fare behind me, as i am the fastest pack member. I finally picked up on the scent by New York. I sniffed around and caught the scent by this apartment. I stayed hidden in the woods far enough so the vampire can't see me.

'Guys hold on! He's in there but if we stay here he can't see us.' Seth stopped and growled at the apartment.

'Seth shut up! He will hear you!' Jake warned. Seth quieted down just a little.

'Everyone phased back.' Jake and Sam commanded. Everyone phased back except me.

"Come on Leah phase back." Embry said. I shook my head. They all looked annoyed but then caught on. Seth grabbed a pair of my mini shorts out of his back cut off pocket. He handed them to me and i ran behind a tree. I phased back and pulled them on.

"Oh Here Leah." Embry handed me his shirt. I pulled it on and walked back to the rest of the pack.

"Thanks Seth, Embry." They nodded and we all walked up to the apartment. Jared sniffed the floor and caught his scent, we followed it to apartment 18. Jared sniffed the handle and it reeked of bloodsucker. I stomped up to the door and kicked it down. We all stormed in and gasped. There was blood all over the floor and the walls. On the left side of the bed lay an unconscious Alex, we could all tell that she was beaten. She had bruise's all over her body and the worst thing was she was naked. Seth ripped his shirt off and sat her up and put it on her. He put her on his back and started walking but stopped when the bloodsucker came into the room.

**There you go, hope you liked it. Please review love you all so much**

**love Allie 3**


	21. Proposal

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update :) anyways on with the story...**

**Leah pov**

Me, Jared, Embry and Jake are in a circle around Seth with Alex on his back. Paul, Sam, Quil, Collin and Brady are standing behind us. I started growling. 'Your gonna die, you prick!' i thought. He smiled at us.

"Hello, boys. Oh oops girl." I growled even louder. He just continued to smile.

"Move!" Seth spit out.

"Ou I'm afraid-"

"You should be!" Paul spit.

"That your not going anywhere." He said calmly. I glared at him, as i felt the heat run down my spine. I jumped away from the pack and Alex. I phased as soon as i was away from them. I growled so loud, people had to have heard me outside. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Calm down bitch." Jake, Paul and Embry started shaking, they all jumped away from Alex and phased also.

'That baster is gonna die!' I screamed to the guys. They all agreed. Seth walked behind us, so we are in front of him. The rest of the guys phased and walked over to stand next to us. The bloodsucker laughed.

"You think you can take me on?" We all growled. His face turned to anger.

"Your all dead." He ran at us, but we all jumped out of the way. Seth ran for the door and just made it out as the bloodsucker ran after him. I tackled him to the ground.

'Never touch my little brother!' I screamed while ripping his arm off. He pushed me off and ran after Seth. I ran after the vamp. The rest of the pack was behind me. I caught up to the vamp in no time. I tackled him to the ground and ripped his left leg off. Jake caught up to me and ripped his other leg off.

'Guys, kill the bloodsucker! Me, Leah, Embry and Paul will go after Seth.' Sam nodded and me, Jake, Embry and Paul ran forward after Seth. I caught up to him in no time and pointed to my back. Seth put Alex on my back and phased. We both ran for home.

'Guys is the vamp dead?' Seth asked.

'Yeah, we got him.' Sam told us. I sighed in relief. We arrived at my house and all phased back. I picked Alex up and walked inside, i set Alex on the couch and ran to get the phone to call mum.

**2 months later **

**Seth's pov**

Alex is finally better, shes now walking around and can do pretty much anything. Last month me, Embry and Paul went to the jewelry store and i bought an engagement ring, i was thinking 'I love Alex, so why not get married?'.

"Seth!" My head snapped up to look at Leah.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I called you 5 times! Do you want some bacon?" I nodded, she dropped 7 piece's on my plate. I ate them real slow.

"What are you thinking about that is so important that your eating so slow?" She asked.

"Hun- oh i can't tell you." She pouted.

"You'll find out soon." She got up and left for her room. Me and Alex are spending the day on the beach, i have it all set up we're going to walk down the beach holding hands and then I'm gonna kneel down and propose. I felt my face grow into a smile. I looked at the clock and gasped. Its 1:30! I jumped up and ran out the door. I jumped in the car and sped out of the driveway. I flew down the street towards Alex's house. I pulled into her drive way and ran up to her door. I rang the door bell and waited. She opened the door and smiled. She grabbed her jacket and we made our way to the car. I opened the door for her. I got in the other side.

"So how you doing beautiful?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me.

"Great, how you doing Mr. Hot?" I smirked, and kissed her back. I put the car into drive, and we headed to first beach. We arrived and i opened the door for her. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the beach.

"Alex, you know i love you right?" She nodded and kissed me. I knelled down on to one knee. She gasped.

"I will always love you, i know we're young but i don't want to wait any longer. Will you please do me the honer and become my wife?" She smiled, as tears ran down her cheeks. She nodded and kissed me.

"yes." I kissed her back with passion.

**There you go, please review and sorry again for the late update, i was updating my other story and i needed and idea, but like i said please review and tell me what you think of this chapter**

**Love Allie 3 **


	22. telling the pack our news

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry, for the really late update! I just forgot to update and i have been busy with school and friends, Anyways did anyone else see the woman in black? i did and i loved it! And if anyone is scared to go see it, don't i am a big wimp when it comes to scary movies, and its isn't scary it just...you know when something is going to happen and when it does you scream. Hope you understand that. And i would greatly appreciate if more people would review, i need more confidence in this story, anyways on with the story...**

Me and Seth spent the night together last night.

_Flash back_

Seth just proposed to me on the beach! how sweeter can it get? Me and Seth walked into his house and walked to the couch. Leah and Embry were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They both looked at our ecstatic faces.

"Whats with you two?" Leah asked curiously. I smiled even more and looked at Seth. He shook his head, and i nodded.

"Nothing." They looked at us weirdly.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Embry exclaimed with a ecstatic smile on his face also. Leah continued to look at me, examining me. I left my hand where it was, if i move it she'll know it has something to do with my hand. Lets just hope she doesn't notice. She sighed and turned back to the TV. I sighed also, she didn't see the ring. Thank god! I think Seth wants to tell everyone tomorrow. After the movie finished me and Seth went upstairs to get ready for bed.

_End flash back_

I can't believe we're engaged! I'm only 17, what will my parents say? What will everyone else say? Oh god! What if they think its a horrible idea! And never talk to us again! Oh my god they're gonna le- wait! They wouldn't do that! We're all a big dysfunctional family. I love them all and they all love me. I smiled and shook Seth awake.

"Mmmm." He groaned. "Five more minutes Leah." He rolled over to the other side of the bed, and fell off. I laughed so hard i fell on the floor. Leah and Embry burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Leah and Embry asked simultaneously. I laughed even harder, they're in sync!

"No-nothing." I said in between giggles. Seth mock glared at me. I pouted and he smiled.

"You two are so weird." Leah exclaimed. She left and Embry gave us a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and got back on the bed. Seth jumped on me so i was pinned to the bed.

"Your so mean. You pushed me off the bed." He accused me. I shook my head and giggled again.

"No, you fell off the bed saying 'Five more minutes Leah' and rolled off while you turned over." He pouted.

"Great now i talk in my sleep." I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I'm hungry!" Complained Seth. I laughed.

"Your always hungry!" I jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Leah, can you make us bre- Never mind." He said as he seen the food on the table. She smiled.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Your to damn happy for me." She grumbled. I laughed.

"Its only..."

"10! What are you doing waking me up at 10 woman!" Seth asked flabbergasted. I rolled my eyes.

"If you sleep in any later, you will waste half the day away." He rolled his eyes this time. He got up and called Sam. I turned to Leah and Embry and smiled. They both rolled there eyes at me. Hey! I can understand Leah but Embry knows that we're engaged! He can't say anything! He would be just as happy, even happier maybe. Seth sat back down and finished his breakfast. Just as he put his plate in the sink a howl sounded from the woods. Leah sighed and her and Embry made there way into the forest. Seth entwined our hands and walked to the forest with me. He phased and mentioned for me to get on his back. I did as he told me to. We ran all the way to Sam and Emily's. Everyone was there except Jake.

"Hey where's Jake?" I asked.

"Right here." He said from behind me. I jumped. I hit him on the arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" He laughed and sat next to Embry. Sam nodded to Seth and me.

"Okay, we have something to tell you." Seth smiled at everyone. Emily rushed forward and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" She kissed mine and Seth's cheeks.

"What? How did you know?" I asked, only Paul and Embry should know.

"Well, what else would you have to tell us? So when are you due?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"What?." I asked shocked. Did she think me and Seth are having a kid? I'm to young! But i do want kids, just not now.

"Your pregnant. Right?" Seth looked at her like she was crazy.

"Emily, if we had sex you'd kill us!" He exclaimed.

"Your right, I would. Seth how could you!" She slapped him on the head.

"Before you break him, we're not pregnant." She looked confused.

"Then what do you have to tell us?" She asked.

"Well..." I looked at Seth.

"We're getting married." Me and Seth looked at everyone waiting for there reactions. Leah was the first to react.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Everyone gave there congrats and walked inside for the party Emily suggested.

**There you go, i know its short. But please review EVERYONE(please) thanks**

**Love allie 3**


	23. Planning

**Hey guys, just so you know the story is almost over, there's probably about 5-10 chapters. Anyways on with the story...**

Emily had me and Seth planning for the wedding right after we told our parents. They were a little hesitant but came through anyways. We decided that the Wedding would be in 6 months, so today is January 14, so the wedding will be on July 18th. We only have the minor details done like the place we want the wedding to be and we decided on the beach at sunset. Emily thought that would be the best place. Also we have the guest list done and the food. We still have to pick our brides maids, flower girl, maid of honour, best man, ring bearers and the ushers. I think I'm gonna pick Leah for my maid of honour and Emily and Rachel as my brides maids and Claire as my flower girl. I think Embry is gonna be Seth's best man and the ushers i think will be Paul and Jake. And the ring bearer i have no idea.

"What?" I asked as Emily and Seth were just staring at me.

"Have you picked your Brides maids, Flower girl and maid of honour?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I would like Leah to be my maid of honour and you and Rachel as my brides maids and Claire as my flower girl." She squealed, and nodded.

"Of, course I'll be one of your brides maids!" I laughed and hugged her.

"Okay, Seth who do you want to be your Best man, ushers and ring bearer?" She asked. He thought for a minute.

"Well, for my best man i want Embry. My ushers i want to have Paul and Jake, and then the ring bearer i was thinking Jared's little brother." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay, well i will go ask Claire's mum if she is aloud and you guys go ask the rest, k." We nodded and headed to Seth's house. Thankfully Leah and Embry were both there.

"Hey guys, we have a question for you." They both nodded and we went into the living room.

"Okay, Leah will you be my maid of honour?" I asked, her face broke out into a huge smile. She launched herself at me and hugged me.

"Of course i will! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Embry will you be my best man?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course dude!"

"Okay, well we will be back later. Bye." He hugged them good bye and left for Jake's house.

"Hey, Jake?" Seth yelled into the house.

"In here!" He yelled back, we made our way into the kitchen to find him eating the biggest sandwich i have ever seen!

"You hungry Jake?" I asked smirking. He nodded.

"So Jake. Will you be one of my ushers?" Seth asked. He nodded.

"Sure, thanks for asking me Seth."

"No problem. Well gotta go to Jared's and Paul's. Your sister is there right?" He nodded and we headed to Paul's.

"Hey dude and Alex." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, i love you too Paul. Oh and i love the nickname i get, Alex. Classic." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, dudette. Happy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hey Rach, Paul can we talk to you?" They nodded.

"Rach i would liek you to be one of my brides maids." She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Paul, i would like you to be one of my ushers." He nodded and gave Seth a bro hug.

"Thanks, so who else is in the wedding party?" Paul asked.

"Well, There you two, Leah, Embry, Jake and we want Claire and Jared's little brother Ethan." He nodded.

"Cool, cool." We left to go to Jared's. We arrived and Jared, Ethan and there litter sister Mia were playing in the front yard.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jared asked.

"Well would it be okay if Ethan was our ring bearer?" I asked he nodded.

"Lets just ask him. Ethan come here please." He ran over and gave us a hug.

"Ethan, Alex and Seth want you to be there ring bearer. Do you want to?" He nodded and we left for home.

**I know its short but please review. Thanks :D**

**Love allie 3**


	24. bachelor party part one

**Hey, I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I just have been busy with school and life itself. And i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. At all. None. So please, review this chapter. Anyways on with the story...**

_5 months later_

It has been 5 months since me and Seth got engaged. The first month we decided to have the wedding in June. So the wedding is in a day.**(AN: i didn't know how to write them planning the wedding, i thought it would be boring)** Leah and Embry planned our bachelor parties. They supposedly not that big, just the pack at Seth's party and the girls at my party. I trust Leah that is all who is coming. Me and Seth hung out all day until Leah and Embry ripped us apart. Embry and Seth went Embry's house and Me and Leah stayed at there house. So for the past hour Leah has been getting me ready for my party. I have no idea what she is dressing me in, what my make-up looks like.

"Okay, stand up." Leah commanded. I did as i was told. After about an hour of arguing i finally gave in and let Leah tamper with my body. She slipped my body into something.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." My eyes snapped open hoping to see what i was wearing. But i had a huge coat on, that went down to the floor. I pouted. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag that was on the bed. We walked down stairs to find everyone else sitting on the couches with the same black coats on.

"Okay, keep an eye on her while i go change." Everyone nodded and Leah disappeared to change. She came back a couple minutes later with the same coat.

"K. Lets go." We walked out the house and i gasped. Sitting in the drive way was a red BMW convertible.

"Its the blonde Cullen's. She let me borrow it." I gaped but nodded. Leah and Kim in the front(Leah driving) and me, Rachel and Emily in the back. Leah turned the radio, but blasted it. The song Insatiable by Elise Estrada came on, which made her turn it up louder. By the time we got down her street people were looking out there windows staring at us. We all sang/screamed along with the song.

"_Don't let a-let my booty beauty be the, be the only reason you wanna ride. No oh, no oh, no uh oh. Don't let a-let my hotty body jack the fact that i got a lot more in mind. No oh, no oh, no uh oh. If it's just the physical. It would be sensational. But if you really got into me you know you'd be insatiable. There's more to me than eye candy. And the part that you can't see, its so sweet. 'Cause beauty's more than skin deep. If you took the time to get to know the real me, you'd know. I'm on another level." _We all sang/screamed along. Me, Rachel and Emily all started dancing in the seats. It was like this the whole way to Port Angeles. We parked in front of what looked like a club. There was a line outside the building waiting to get in. We all walked up to the body guard.

"Clearwater." Leah told the man. He nodded and crossed something off on his page. He handed us V.I.P pass's and let us in. My mouth dropped to the floor as i looked around the club. There was a stage, with a pole just sitting there. There was a dance floor, where almost everyone was dancing. There was booths for eating and drinking. Leah led us to the back of the club and walked up to another body guard.

"Clearwaters." He nodded and let us pass through. I looked around to find a bunch of woman with skimpy cloths on, that barely covered anything. _Strippers. _I spun around to face the girls, and they were all smiling innocently at me. A girl came and swept us towards a privet room. We walked in and sitting there were about 25 blond bimbo's waiting for us.

"Clearwaters?" One of them asked. Leah nodded and five woman went to each of us and guided us to a changing room. The five woman pulled my coat off and i looked shocked. Leah had dressed me in a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a off the shoulder shirt with knee high black leather boots. 'Why couldn't i see this?' The five of them worked on pulling my jeans down just below my butt. I gasped. Leah had put a black lacy tong on me. They pulled my jeans back up and pulled my shirt off. Under my shirt was a matching bra, but it was the skimpiest thing i have ever seen. They pulled my shirt back on and dragged me to a make-up table. They spun me around so i couldn't see my self in the mirror. I sat there beside Kim as the five woman played with my hair. They spun me back around after 20 minutes of doing my hair. I gasped. My hair fell in loose curls down my back.

"I look beautiful." I awed. The five woman smiled and pulled me towards the other 20 woman and the girls. I looked at the other girls. Leah was wearing the same thing as me, Rachel and Emily were wearing mini shirts that just covered there butt and a floral blouse. Kim was the outsider, she is wearing mini shorts that also just covered her butt and a skin tight tank top. We looked as if we were a bunch of teens going to the mall together. One of the woman stepped forward and smiled at us.

"Okay. I know, this is all of your guy's first time at a strip club. And that Alex-She pointed at me-is getting married tomorrow. So this is what your gonna do. I'm going to announce you, and then you'll strut on stage. You'll stand on the edge of the stage and dance sexily in the guys or girls face's. You'll pick someone from the audience to pull you shirt off first. And once they do you'll dace on them for a couple of minutes. Then someone will come and get them and take them off stage and to there seat, then you'll pick someone to take your pants off. If they can't someone will come get them and you'll chose someone else. And continue to do that until your in your bra and underwear. Once they're gone you'll dance on someone for a while. And then you'll pick someone again, but this time they'll take your underwear off and then pick someone else and they'll take you bra off. After your naked you will go down in the stage and dance on multiple people and then pick one special person and you will dance FUCKING ON someone like it was your boyfriend or husband. And you will NOT them do what they want to do to you, understand?" Everyone except me nodded.

"I can't do this." Leah walked up to me.

"Come on, its your bachelor party." I shook my head. "Please, for me." I turned my head away from her.

"Look at me." I shook my head.

"No you will use your puppy dog eyes."

"Please." She asked like she was going to cry. I stole a peak at her face, and cracked.

"Fine." She giggled and smiled at me. The woman led us to the curtain leading to the stage. The woman left through he curtain to announce us.

"We will now have four new girls on stage for you. Rachel-Rachel walked out, there were wolf whistles- Kim -Kim walked out- Emily -she also walked out- Leah- She smiled encouragingly at me and walked out- and our bachlorette of the night Alex." I took a deep breath and walked on stage. _'Here we go.' _

**There you go, hope you like it. Please review. Thanks**

**love allie 3**


	25. bachelor party part two

**Hey guys, I didn't have any idea how to write this. So bare with me, k. Anyways if anyone likes Harry Potter i also have a bunch of story's for them, also i have some twilight one shots. So if you want you can check them out. And i would like to thank iluvpyros, for the ONLY reviewer for the last couple of chapters. Also LuvinTwilight143, she/he has been reviewing also. I don't know if anyone besides them is still reading, but if you are please review. Anyways on to the story...**

**Chapter 25**

I walked out on stage and there was a bunch of cat whistles. I felt myself blush, and had a very strong will so turn around and run. Far. I continued my way towards the other girls, but realized that there was a space for me. Right in the middle. I took another deep breath, as the music started. All the girls started dancing randomly as i stood still. I stared at the back wall, but in the corner of my eye i could see Leah making her way over to me. She grabbed my hands and made me dance 'sexily'.

"You okay?" She whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I can't betray Seth like that." She nodded and pulled me towards the curtain. The woman who told us what to do in the first place came running over to us.

"What are you doing back here?" She hissed.

"She can't do it. So your gonna go pause the dancing and then i will tell the girls that we wont be naked-She turned to me-Is that okay?" I nodded, naked was WAY to far, but bra and underwear was fine. The woman glared at Leah but did as she was told. 30 seconds later the girls walked back stage with there cloths still on thankfully.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"There is a change of plans. We wont go naked, just down to our bra and underwear." They all nodded. The woman came back and continued to glare at Leah as we made our way back on stage. The music started again and this time i participated in the dancing. The men in the club were plastered right up to the stage. I bent down low and rubbed my butt in there faces. I felt someone give it a little nip. I jumped and danced my way over to the other side of the stage. The woman came over a intercom and told the club that each of us will pick a certain man, to come up stage and take our shirts off. I spun around and stopped instantly. Just walking in was Jared, Embry, Sam, Quil, Jake, Paul, Collin, Brady and Seth. I danced my way over to Leah.

"Leah! Guess who's here!" I snapped. She looked at me weirdly. After a couple seconds her eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no! I told him not to come here!" She hissed.

"Well, they're here! And why would you tell _Embry_ to not come here, you know when someone tells him no he does the opposite!" I snapped. _I can't do this in front of them!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, we gotta continue." I sighed angrily but nodded. I went back to my spot and looked for the right guy. I closed my eyes and stuck my hand out and pulled someone's shirt. The person came stumbling on stage. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"No." I moaned. Standing in front of me was Paul. He shook his head as if trying to see clearly. He realized that we were really here and he smirked.

"This is why Lee told Embry not to come here." I glared at him.

"So what do i gotta do?" He asked. I took a deep breath. _Can't stop here. _I told myself.

"You...you gotta take my shirt off." I told him, my voice filled with disgust. He smirked, and grabbed my waist. He slowly grabbed my shirt and spun me around so my butt was sitting on his groin. I closed my eyes, and my hand shot out and touched the ground, my butt with it. My butt made its way up his legs started grinding onto his groin. He grabbed my waist and i could imagine him smirking.

"Damn, Seth is gonna get some good sex outta you." I felt my face heat up. He pulled my shirt off and through it right at Seth. _Great._ He jumped off the stage and stood with the guys. He stood there smirking at me. I moaned and danced my way over to Leah.

"I got Paul!" I hissed at her. I heard her snort.

"It's not funny! I had to grind on him!" I hissed again. She let out a giggle. I growled at her and moved away. We all continued to dance until the woman again announced that we will again pick a _lucky_ man to pull our bottoms off this time. I sighed and again closed my eyes and grabbed someone's shirt. I opened my eyes as the guy gasped. My eyes shot open. _Not another pack member!_ Standing there in front of me in all his...eyes raping-Ness was the one and only Embry Call.

"You have got to me kidding me!" I yelled whispered. Leah strutted over to me with her hands on her hips.

"You will not dance with my man! Go dance with the ma-kid i picked." I looked over to see Brady standing there.

"No fucking- i mean freaking way! Hes 15!"

"I didn't know you swore Alex." Embry commented. I glared at him and Leah pushed me towards Brady. He also gasped.

"Today's your lucky day! You get to pull my pants off!" I hissed at him. He smiled friendly at me.

"Alex, its okay. I won't pull anything. Just do what you gotta do." He told me. I rolled my eyes. But i do appreciate him saying he wont pull anything. I jumped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked shocked as he stumbled backwards, making sure i didn't fall. I rubbed my boobs on his chest and he gasped and stood completely still. I jumped down, hoping i did not scar him for life. He slowly took my waist and pulled on my second skin. My jeans fell to floor, and Brady walked off stage. I danced around the stage and in people's face's. People were grabbing my butt and other things i will not repeat in my mind. The woman once more over the intercom told the crowd that one more _lucky_ man will get the chance to dance with us in our underwear. We all stood in sexy pose's together in a line, waiting for the spotlight to hit 5 men. The spotlights are each a different colour for each of us, Kim's is pink. Rachel's is Purple. Emily's is red Leah's is blue. And mine is a rainbow for the bachelor. Just our luck the spot lights hit the pack. Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry and Seth. I groaned. _Why? Why me?_ Was the last thought as the guys came on stage. Seth walked over to me and smirked.

"You look beautiful." I smiled back and launched myself at him. He caught me with no difficulty. I kissed him and grind my hips into his groin. He growled and kissed me back. I broke away, remembering that we were in a strip club. I jumped down and dance upon Seth. The music ended and the guys jumped down and we grabbed our cloths and ran backstage. The woman came up and still after about an hour continued to glare at Leah.

"You guys were all right, you defiantly need some practice. And we don't like PDR in here. So next time your boyfriends or...finacé come don't make out with them." She glared at us. I sighed angrily.

"Okay, listen here bitch! This was ALL of our _first_ time doing something like this! Okay, so you need to grow up and let it go. Your just jealous that the men out there like us more, and that I'm getting married tomorrow. So just shut the fuck up!" I hissed bitchily at her. I grabbed Leah's hand and into a privet dressing room. The girls followed us. We got dressed and after we strutted past the woman who now was glaring daggers at me. We went into the club, and found the guys.

"HERE COME THE MOST BEAUTIFUL/SEXY STRIPPERS THIS CLUB HAS EVER HAD!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs. I rolled my eyes and in between Seth and Embry. Seth pulled me onto his lap and Embry did the same with Leah.

"You were beautiful up there. And if any of the guys have day dreams about you i will kick there ass's." Seth whispered into my ear. I smiled and spun around to face him. He kissed me before i could kiss him. Leah cut in, and screamed in a high pitched voice.

"NO PDR IN THIS _**STRIPCLUB! **__WE DON'T APPREACIATE IT!" _All the girls including me laughed and the guys just rolled there eyes and shrugged.

"So this is why you didn't want me to bring the guys here." Embry told Leah. She nodded, and was about to speak but i cut in.

"Yeah! I had to dance upon PAUL and a 15 year old! Brady and Collin are WAY to young to be at a strip club!" I almost yelled ta him.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Paul commented. I grabbed a walnut that was on the table and chucked it at his head. He ducked, and i grabbed another one. His head shot up and he smirked.

"HA! Missed m-ow!" He complained as the second walnut hit him in the eye. I smirked.

"You got a strong arm." Sam commented. I smiled at him.

"Well, i was on the softball team for three years." All the guys looked shocked.

"What? I asked.

"Well...No offence. But you don't look like the type to play softball." Collin commented. I smirked.

"I can probably be, wait sorry i can beat you all." The guys faked being insulted.

"You could not!" Paul told me. I smirked.

"Can."

"Not."

"Can."

"Not."

"Can!"

"Not!"

"CAN!"

"NOT!"

"CA-"Leah interrupted me.

"GUYS! Enough! Alex can easily beat you guys, there done." Paul stuck his tongue out at her and everyone laughed.

**There you guys go. Hope you liked it. Please review like i said earlier i only got 1 review last chapter, and i would like to get more. So please review. Thanks :D**

**Love allie 3**


	26. Wedding part one

**Hey guys. Well here's chapter 26...the wedding! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Alex's pov**

I groaned. I just woke up, and my head hurts like hell! I opened my eyes and shut them tightly automatically. I groaned again. The light was TOO bright. I heard shuffling around me, so i stuck my head under the pillow and sighed happily.

"Alex." Someone whispered. I groaned and didn't move.

"Alex." The person said full out this time. I groaned and rolled over.

"ALEX!" I covered my ears and flung the pillow over my head.

"No..." I moaned.

"Alex McNeal! Its your wedding day, and your soon to be husband is already getting ready! SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I now know that its Leah talking to me. I groaned and rolled back over onto my back. I slowly opened my eyes, to get used to the bright light.

"Okay, since your up-I glared at her-Now you're going to get ready." She pulled me up and pushed me towards the shower.

"Go shower." I rolled my eyes and turned the hot water on. I stripped and got in. The hot water, ran down my back and my muscles loosened. I sighed in happiness, until there was loud pounding bangs on the door.

"Alex! Hurry up! You have to get ready!" Leah screamed in to me. I sighed again, but out of annoyance. I turned the hot water off and dried off and walked to my room with only a towel on. Leah sat me down in a spiny chair, not facing the mirror. I relaxed into the chair when the doorbell rang. I went to get up, but Leah ran from the room yelling 'I'LL GET IT!'. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the chair to relax my pounding head. I was just about to fall asleep when my bedroom door flung open. My eyes snapped open in alarm. Strutting into the room is Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen and Leah with huge box's of make-up kits. I gave Leah my 'You didn't! I will kill you when this is over!' look. She rolled her eyes and they all surrounded me. I tried to make myself shrink, they looked kinda scary.

"Guys, your scaring her." There eyes softened.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Wait!" They all spun around. There was a space for me to see through. And sitting there on my bed was Paul and Embry. Paul smirked and Embry winked at me. I blushed, remembering that i am only wearing a towel. Leah and Rosalie strutted over to them and pushed them out.

"Don't come back until we tell you to. See you later!" Leah called as they pushed them out.

"Okay, back to you babe." Leah said out loud. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled. I sat there for at least 4 hours as they worked on my face and hair. They finally stepped away from me when i thought i would fall asleep.

"Okay, your done. Now we just gotta get your dressed." Alice said this time. Leah pulled me into her moms room and pushed lingerie towards me. I looked at with a face of shock and a little worry. With some help from Leah i pulled the lingerie on.

"Back to my room!" Leah exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Me and Leah made our way to her room but all i was wearing was the lingerie.

"Nice lingerie Alex." Paul commented from behind us. I blushed and Leah spun around and slapped the back of his head.

"I told you two to leave!" She pushed me in her room as she grabbed Paul's ear. The door slammed and all we heard from inside the room was Paul protesting and yelling at Leah cause of the 'Pain'. Leah came back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"They won't be bugging us anymore." All four of us(Alice, Esme, Rosalie and myself) stared at her.

"Heeeeelllllllllooooooooo." Leah waved her hand in front of our faces. I blinked and smiled.

"Okay, we're going to put you in your dress okay sweetie." Esme told me. I nodded. I flung my arms out as they were just about to pull my dress on.

"Wait! I'm hungry!" I commented. Leah sighed and wrapped her moms house coat around me. We walked downstairs and sat at the table. Sue was at the stove cooking eggs, bacon and sausage. My tummy growled, Leah and Sue laughed.

"Did you eat at all today?" Sue asked, giving me a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. I shook my head as i stuffed eggs in my mouth.

"Leah! Your not supposed to be starving her!" Sue scolded Leah. I sat there eating and giggling. She gave me a mock glare. I pushed my plate away as Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands and dragged me upstairs. I stood still again as they pulled my dress on this time. My dress fit me perfectly. It's white with a slit down the middle of the dress with over lapping fabric and grey sparkles and small jewels on top and down the over lapping fabric. Also its has no sleeves**(A/N: See profile for picture)**. Leah dropped to the ground and reached under my dress and her hands travelled up my legs to attach the garter. I shivered cause i wasn't expecting it. She came back from under my dress and smiled.

"Do you want to see yourself?" She asked, in turn i nodded eagerly. She lead me towards the mirror with her hand on my eyes for no peaking. She removed her hand and i gasped as my reflection. I looked beautiful.

"Oh. My. God. I look beautiful! Thank you so much!" I hugged each one of them.

"Your welcome sweetie."

"No problem."

"Your welcome."

"My pleasure babe." They all said at the same time. I laughed and Leah said that we have to put my veil on and then leave. Esme put my veil on and i looked in the mirror again. I took a deep breath and we walked downstairs. Sue gasped and started crying.

"Oh honey you look beautiful!" She hugged me to her as she cried.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family Alex." I felt a tear run down my cheek and Rosalie ran to me and wiped it away.

"No crying, we will have to re-do your make-up if you do that." She told me. I nodded and we(Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Leah, Sue and myself) walked outside and i gasped. Sitting there in the drive way was a limo.

"In you go." Alice guided me into the car, making sure my dress didn't touch the ground. Leah sat next to me as we drove to the beach. We made our way along the beach until we came across three tent right where Seth asked me to marry him. I took another deep breath and we walked into the brides tent to find Emily, Rachel, mum and Claire standing well in Claire's case sitting. They all looked up as we walked in. My mum ran up to me, and gushed over me.

"Oh honey you look amazing. Beautiful. Wonderful." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mum." I walked over to the make-up table and sat down. I kept taking deep breaths, until i finally cracked.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore!" I yelled in panic. Leah ran over to me.

"Alex. Alex, Alex. He loves you and will always love you. And _only_ you." She tried to console me. I started hyperventilating. I sat down again, and tried to take deep breath's.

"But what if he doesn't anymore?" I whispered.

"Alex. He loves you with all his heart. And his heart is huge!" I nodded calming down.

**Seth's pov**

"Dude. Calm down." Embry told me.

"What if she doesn't want to get married anymore?" I asked. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she loves you. She will do anything for you. And if I'm right she is probably freaking out right now also." He told me. I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to take my place at the front of the tent.

**Alex's pov**

We all made our way to the entrance of the tent. We all stood in a line, Emily, Rachel, Leah and then Me and Johnny.

"You look beautiful little sis."

"Thanks big bro." I kissed his cheek. Sue waved to Billy(who is the priest) and the music started. Emily walked down the aisle soon followed by Rachel. Leah turned to me and smiled and hugged me.

"Don't fall." She whispered as she turned and walked down the aisle.

"Johnny. Don't drop me."

**There you go the wedding part 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and i will try to update faster. **

**Love allie 3**


	27. Wedding part two

**Hey guys, have any of you seen the hunger games? I have and I'm going to see it again tomorrow with my daddy. If you think it will be stupid, well its not and its really good! If you haven't seen it you really should! And the song 'Safe and Sound' from Taylor Swift(Yuck don't like her) but i love the song so much! Anywa-Oh! Everyone here should check out the story 'When two worlds collide' by WickedlyAwesomeMe. Its a Narnia and Harry Potter cross over, and its the best! you should really check it out. And just so you know this is the lst chapter before the epilog. Anyways enough of my ranting on to the story...**

The music changed and me and Johnny started walking down the aisle.

"I won't." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked up to find Seth gawking at me. I smiled at him. He looks very handsome! I thought. I started speed walking, But Johnny held onto me. Everyone started laughing. We finally arrived to the end and Johnny kissed my hand. Billy stood behind us as the priest.

"As Alex and Seth take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
>May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Seth and Alex both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.<br>An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Alex and Seth, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
>The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.<br>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls(Let us pray). At this time, I'll ask you, Seth, and you, Alex, to face each other & take each others hands." He paused for a much needed breath.  
>"Seth, will you take Alex to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<br>"I will"  
>"Alex, will you take Seth to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<br>"I will"

"Please present the rings." Little 4 year old Ethan walked forward and gave us the rings.

"Here you go." He whispered getting his words right, he's been practising for the wedding. I smiled ans kissed his forehead and whispered to him "Thank you." He smiled and sat back down.

"You may now present your vows."

"With this ring i the wed." Seth slipped the ring on my finger.

"With this ring i the wed." I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Seth, the first time i seen you was like a Greek god-i felt my face heat up at saying this-came down to earth to torment me. Then when you finally noticed me it was...awesome."Everyone laughed.

"But when you asked me out and we started dating everything felt right. I love you." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. I don't know what to say. The first time i met you, i think we we're...14. We were young and then two years later we're 16 and the 4th week of the 11th grade it was like a new light. You were and still are the prettiest woman i have ever met! And i love you more." Everyone awed.

"You can know kiss your bride." Seth leaned in and we kissed. There was cat whistles and cheering. We broke apart grinning like madman's.

"I now present you Mr and Mrs Seth Clearwater." I jumped on Seth's back for a piggy back.

"Giddy up wolfie!" I commented. Everyone who knows the secret laughed. He ran down the aisle with me on his back.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as everyone laughed. We got in the limo that i drove to the beach in. Rosalie drove us to Sam and Emily's house where are reception is being held. We stepped out and everyone was already in the backyard. Emily led us through, even though we didn't need an escort. Everyone came around to us and congratulated us while Emily brought out the food. It has been about 20 minutes, i looked around and my eyes widened. There is food _everywhere_, i knew Emily liked to cook. But i never knew you could make this much food! She caught my glance and smiled. I turned back to Seth, just as Leah got on the little stage the pack constructed.

"Okay, We're gonna get the best man and the maid of honour up here to talk about the bitch's that just got married." She said to the crowd. Everyone laughed. Paul walked up and waved to everyone like he was the VIP of the night.

"Okay, I have known Seth for...ever. I knew him before he was born! And i remember when he was 6, he wanted to get married to Jake and Embry." I laughed a little and looked at Seth, to find him blushing.

"I was 7! And i didn't like them like that. I just thought they were awesome and my parents were awesome and happily married so i thought, 'Hey why can't we always be close like that' so i wanted to get married to them."Everyone laughed and Paul continued.

"Well, i think we all know he loved Alex with all of his huge heart. Hope you guys a happy marriage." Everyone clapped as he got off the stage. Leah cleared her throat.

"Well, i have defiantly know Seth longer then Paul-She stuck her tongue out at him-and yeah i remember when he was 7, but i also remember when he was first born. The first time i looked into his little puppy dog eyes, i knew he would be happy and all in all a nice person." The crowd awed. Until Paul called out.

"The La-Push bitch is going soft!" She flung her hand up and gave him the middle finger. Emily shouted.

"NONE OF THAT HERE!" Everyone rolled there eyes and laughed. Leah continued.

"And i might have only known Alex for a little while, but i know already we will be best friends for the rest of our lives and is a perfect other half for Seth. Love you both." She got off stage. I ran towards her and jumped in her arms.

"Aw! I love you to Leah!" I kissed her cheek. She laughed and dropped me to the ground. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked back to Seth. People went up on stage and made speeches about me and Seth for a while. Emily walked up to Jared who was the DJ for the night.

"Okay, we are gonna have Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater have there first dance." He said into a microphone. We walked into the middle of the 'dance floor' or also known as the middle of the backyard. The song we picked is Safe and sound by Taylor Swift. The music started and me and Seth swayed to the music.

"So how does it feel to me Mrs. Clearwater?" He asked me.

"Oh i hate it." His face dropped.

"Joking! I love you." He smiled.

"I love you to." We kissed and a round of awe's surfed through the crowd. After 2 songs Johnny and Leah walked towards us.

"Can we steal you guys from each other?" Johnny asked. I nodded and kissed Seth. I swayed to the music with Johnny.

"I thought i would be the first to be married." I smiled.

"Well you thought wrong. Again." he gave me a weak push as best as he could while dancing with me.

"Hey, your the one who threw her self into the fridge."

"Shut up." We continued to dance talking about memories. I danced with people but mostly Seth for the next hour.

"Okay, time for to throw the bouquet and the garter." Paul told everyone. All the girls lined up in a line. I turned and through the bouquet, is spun around as soon as the flowers left my hand. The bouquet landed in...CLAIRES HANDS! The whole pack and imprints turned to Quil to find him blushing. I could see Paul in the corner of my eye smirking. 'Oh no.' Seth dropped to the floor and slithered under my dress. His hands ran up my legs and i shivered. I could hear a low chuckle. He pulled the garter off and popped back up and did the same as i did with the bouquet. I watched as Paul pushed Quil towards the garter and it landed on his head. He got up and his whole face is as red as a strawberry. Everyone laughed. Claire ran towards him and demanded to be picked up. He held her as she kissed his lips and said they were getting married next. Which made Quil blush even more. Leah and Embry pulled us apart to change us into cloths for our honey moon. Leah put me in a pair of baggy sweats and a tank top. With my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I walked out to find Seth in the same type of baggy sweats with a form fitting tee-shirt. We got in the limo again and Rosalie drove us to some strange house.

"Welcome to your new home." She told us. I stared at her. 'Oh! My! God! They wouldn't!'

"New home." She nodded.

"You can't giv-She slapped her hand on my mouth.

"To late we already did." I sighed knowing i wouldn't be able to convince her to not give us a house.

"Your stuff's already inside. Just go give Leah and Embry a nice or nephew to spoil." She pushed us inside as my face burned red. We ran through the house trying to find the bedroom. We found it and fell on the bed.

**There you go. So this is the last chapter before the epilog. I hope you have enjoyed this story and please review. And So sorry for the late update, i was busy with school and life itself. Anyways please review. **

**Love allie 3**


	28. 10 years later

**Hey guys, don't be mad at me ! I'm so sorry ! I know it's been like 9 moths, since i last updated. I'm so sorry, i can't believe i left you guys hanging like that ! Forgive me ? hope so :) **

**10 years later**

**Mia's pov**

Kamila Maria, is my little sister. She's 3 years old, with brown hair and grey eyes. I'm Mia Elizabeth, I'm 8 years old, with brown hair blue eyes. My parents are Alex and Seth Clearwater, and i have the best family in the world. My dad has all these friends who have known my parents forever and are now my best friends! I love them all. My little sister is currently running around the back yard with Jacob. They're attached at the hip ever since Kamila was born. The whole pack is very protective of the two of us, they will protect us no matter what.

"What you thinking about princess?" Paul asked me, i smiled up at him.

"Nothing." I spun around and hugged him around the neck, which was pretty easy since I was sitting on his lap. He hugged me back, and we sat their like that not moving. Mum told me that me and Paul have been inseparable since i was born, which I'm okay with. I smiled to myself. Paul is my best friend, he's daddy's and mum's best friend first but i kinda stole him from them. But they don't seem to mind, cause they know we're best friends.

"I'M HERE!" My head snapped up, Em strutted into the back yard with Leah trailing behind him rolling her eyes.

"Em!" I screamed running at him. He caught me in mid jump, and threw me up in the air. I laugh hysterically.

"Hey Mia, how's it hanging?" He asked adjusting me on his hip.

"Pretty good Em, what bout you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Amazingly, now that I'm with one of my favourite little girls." I hugged him around the neck again, as we walked towards Paul. I switched from Embry to Paul in a matter of seconds.

"Hey dude." Paul said catching me.

"Hey, so where is everyone?"

"Inside, where else? Emily's is just about finished cooking." Embry disappeared in seconds, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. We all laughed, again i switched people and was now hugging Leah.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey honey boo" I smiled at the nickname i have had since i was born. Kamila came running over towards us, Leah scooped her up as well and hugged us both tightly. Jacob came up and smiled at Leah, the bugging is about to start.

"Hey she devil."

"Hey fur butt." They replied to each other. I started to giggle as Jake playfully glared at Leah. His head turned to look at me, I tried holding in my laughter but i just couldn't.

"You think this is funny do you, you little monkey?" I smooched my lips together, attempting to hold it in. I shook my head in the process, but when he raised his eyebrow i lost it. I burst out laughing, but erupted into a scream when my vision was now flipped upside down.

"Do you think its still funny?" He asked, i nodded my head while still laughing. Next thing i knew i was multiple feet above Jake's head. I screamed with every ounce of air in my lungs. The rest of the pack came running out with daddy about 1 meter in the lead. Jake caught me, just as daddy stopped next us.

"Do you still think its funny now?" Jake asked again, I shook my head but a smile was still plastered across my face. I seen daddy roll his eyes at our antics.

"So what did the trouble maker think was so funny?" I stuck my tongue out at him, they all laughed at my face.

"She thought that when the devil over here called me fur butt it was hilarious." Daddy's eyes started to twinkle, as a small smile graced his face. Jake raised his eyebrow again, where daddy just smiled innocently. I jumped from Jake's arms and did this front roll to the ground. I stood up and found them all staring at me amazed. I smiled embarrassed, and jumped at Em tackling him to the ground. He made this weird noise between ahh and what, somewhat of a wahh. I laughed and ran inside to see Emily and mum. Embry yelled that he would get me back, i laughed and ran under the table.

"Do you really think i can't get you under the table?" He asked, he bent down and i was gone, I ran into living room. I looked behind me to see if Em was catching up, which he wasn't cause he smacked his head on the table getting up. I turned my head around and ran smack into someone. I looked up to find Quil. My eyes widened, 'Oh no!' I tried to run around him but he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me over his head. He walked towards Em.

"Daddy help?" I asked him, he smiled and shook his head.

"PAUL!" I screamed, he jumped up and saved me from those two. We both ran to my room and shut the door. Paul was holding it closed while I pushed my desk towards the door, Paul helped position it while I opened the window, Paul jumped out and pulled me out after him. We ran to our spot, our spot is in the woods its a beautiful spot it is a meadow with flowers everywhere, but right in the middle is a big oak tree. Its as if someone purposely planted our tree there, waiting for someone to come along and find it and be able to sit under shade in a beautiful meadow. We sprinted over to our tree, and sat down. I cuddled into Paul's side, and sighed.

"Paul?"

"hmm?" He asked looking down at me.

"Are we gonna be best friends forever?" He looked at me shocked.

"Of course! You're my little princess, we will be best friends as long as you want to continue to be best friends?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Paul." I smiled, and hugged him.

"I love you too Mia. So we will be best friends until you say so."

"I will never want to not be your best friend Paul, or should I say fluffy." I smiled at him as he made a face at my nick name for him. I was to busy bugging Paul about his nick name that neither of us heard a wolf appear in our meadow, until the wolf growled. Paul jumped up and put me behind him, I peaked around Paul at the unknown wolf.

"Paul who's that?" I asked, its probably one of the guys.

"I don't know. I'm going to phase so stand back a little bit." I nodded, and walked back until I was up against the tree. I covered my eyes so Paul could change without ruining his clothes. Another growl escaped a mouth, I moved my hand to find a grey wolf standing protectively in front of me, that's when I realized the other wolf, must not be one of the guys. Paul howled, probably letting calling the guys. Paul pointed his head to the branches in the tree, telling me to climb which I did. I tightly held onto the tree branch watching Paul. The other wolf who happened to be black and white charged. I screamed, Paul lunged at the wolf trying to keep him as far away from me as possible is seemed like. They both rolled around on the ground growling and biting at each other. My heart was going to leave an indent on the tree branch. The other wolf caught Paul off guard when Paul rolled over dodging the wolf, which didn't turn out to well, the other wold lunged and tackled Paul to the ground trapping him. I screamed in fear for Paul. I felt myself getting really warm, I let go of the branch cause my stomach felt sick. I jumped down to the ground and grabbed my legs. I kept getting hotter, and hotter, my hole body started to have waves of immense pain. I groaned, my body kept getting hotter, and more painful. I let go of my legs and started to crawl back to the tree. I screamed out in pain, which caused Paul and the unknown wolf to turn and face me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out in pain again. The pain stopped immediately, I fell to the ground in relief. 'Why did my body erupt in that much pain?' I thought to myself. But next thing you know someone answered.

'Mia?!' in my head an image of Jake running through the forest with Em, Quil, Daddy, Leah, Jared, Collin, Brady and Sam.

'What the poop?!Am I imaging this?' I demanded to my mind.

'No, you are not.' Just then the pack broke through the trees ad into our meadow. I lifted my head to acknowledge them. I have seen the pack before in wolf form, i have known since I was little, but i never thought I would be able to head them, I mean I'm not a wolf.

'Honey boo, look down.' Leah told me, I looked down at my hands or where my hand should have been. I gasped, I have paws! White paws! A very pretty colour white, now that I'm thinking about it.

'What does the rest of me look like?' I asked, Quil sent me an image of what I look like. Which made me gasp again. My coat is all white, and beautiful!

'I'M SO PRETTY!' They all laughed, but I stopped talking, or should i say thinking to them so they could take care of this other wolf. Jake phased back, so I covered my eyes with my paws.

"I know you are a shifter, phase back." Jake demanded of the unknown wolf, I continued to cover my eyes. 'You're good.' Em told me, I smiled. I could get used to this. I looked at Jake and the unknown wolf to find a young girl a little older then me.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded. Her eyes showed fear before she covered it up. Jake caught it, but didn't say anything to the girl.

"My name is Jessica Brown." She said confidently.

"Where are you from? Where's the rest of your pack?" Jake asked a little nicer, then before. Jessica was looking around at the whole pack while talking to Jake.

"I'm from Canada, my pack kicked me out." She said as sadness filled her eyes, she didn't cover it up this time. She let her emotion show, not caring if we saw.

"Why'd they kick you out?"

"Because one of my best friends is a vampire, and they all had a meeting in private saying they were going to kill her. I found out by my other best friend who was also in the pack." Just as she said this a boy about the same age as her walked out of the trees and hugged her around the waist.

"I'm guessing this is your best friend?" Jake commented. She nodded and smiled.

"This is Jordan." Jake nodded and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both, now about your other best friend. Is this vampire here with you to?" They both tensed.

"You attack her and we will defend her." Jordan told us. A young girl appeared next to them waiting for them to attack. We stayed where we were and stared at her.

"Do you eat animals or people?" Jake asked her. She looked disgusted.

"Animals, I would never kill humans!" She tried to not look offended but we all knew she was.

"I have to talk to the elders but you might be able join our pack." They looked shocked. I slowly got up and made my way over to daddy. I rubbed my head against his, he licked my face. I jumped back in disgust.

'EW! Daddy!' I complained. He laughed. I slowly walked over to Jake and brushed up against his side. He rubbed my head and I let out a purr, they all laughed at me, even the new people cracked smiles. I let out a growl at the new wolf girl who attacked Paul, I crouched down and continued to growl. She looked shocked and was in a phasing stance.

"Mia?!" Jake said shocked at me.

'Don't attack my wolf lady!' I thought angrily. Sam phased back and walked forward to stop me and stand with Jake.

"Mia is upset cause you attacked Paul." Same told them. They smiled at me and Jessica stood up.

"Did he im-" Sam and Jake cut her off.

"Not right now, don't bring it up!" She stopped and nodded.

'Im what?' No one answered. 'I want to know!' I whined.

'Later.' Was all daddy said. I pouted and again everyone laughed. Jake and Sam laughed too, I guess they can see my pout too. Just suddenly my nose felt like it was on fire. I howled.

'MY NOSE IS GOING TO FALL OFF!' I yelled, I felt sympathy wash over the pack.

'Breath through your mouth not your nose, it helps.' Em suggested. I tried breathing through my mouth and it did really help!

'Thanks Em!' He flashed me a smile. I rolled my eyes at him. I felt someone pull my tail, I spun around and found Paul right behind me. I looked into his eyes and stopped. Everyone and everything around me faded except him. My whole world shifted, he is the only thing holding me to this earth as of right now and forever. My heart grew just a bit more, making more room for my wolf. I came back to reality when Jake pulled my tail. I spun around to face him, and he had the goofiest and knowing smile on his face.

'Awe! Mia, that's so sweet! Being able to feel your feelings!' Leah told me, but the rest of the pack made gagging noises. I just realized that they felt everything that just happened and heard my thoughts. If I was in human form I would be so red right now. I ran to our tree and sat behind it, too embarrassed to face the pack right now. I don't even know why I felt like this, I mean I have always loved Paul but, it has never been this intense before. I felt someone nudge me, my eyes snapped over to find Paul. I covered my face with my paws trying to hide.

'Mia.' Was all he said, he walked in front of me and nudged my paws trying to move them, but i was not budging.

'Mia, c'mon. Let's get you back to the house.' I whined, not wanted to get up and see the rest of the pack.

'Mi, we will turn away if you want?' Em answered my feelings. I slowly got up and the two of us ran back to the house. Paul phased back and went and got mum. My mum came running out, she spotted me and gasped.

"My baby girl. You're a very pretty wolf." She told me, I nudged her to show my affection. She put a blanket down so I could be covered walking in the house.

"Okay Mia. To phase back you need to be calm and feel relaxed." I nodded my head and next I was laying on the ground quickly wrapping the blanket around myself. Paul had covered his eyes, until I was covered. I ran in the house and pulled clothes on and stayed in my room seeing if i could just hide from everyone. Paul walked in after 30 minutes and sat on my bed with me.

"Mia?" I hid my face in my pillow, but he picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"Mia, please talk to me?" He pleaded. I sighed and hugged him. I continued to hide my face, we sat there like that for a while until I mumbled to him.

"What was that Mia?"

"I love you Paul, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. And please don't leave me!" I had tears running down my face, he wiped my tears away.

"I love you too Mia, and you will always be my best friend!" He said as he kissed my forehead.

**Sad this story is over, but happy i don't have a commitment anymore. Cause it would have been forever for me to update again. But thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this story. I have matured over the process of writing this story, I started about 2 years ago, and I have grown as a writer and hopefully for the better. Goodbye for now, but maybe you guys will read my other stories and will like them too :) Please review and tell me what you think**

**love alex **


End file.
